23 asesinos
by hewajima shiso
Summary: kakuzu, uno de los empresarios con mas dinero, y mas corrupto, comenzara un juego de supervivencia entre los asesinos mas despiadados de Tokio, con una jugosa recompensa de 10 billones de yenes, 23 personas, lo peor de Japón, todos en busca de dinero, pero encontraran algo mas, sentimientos que se interponen en su camino. (capitulo 9 Up)
1. prologo

**Disclainer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia; cambiare el sexo de Sasori, y la edades de algunos personajes, este capitulo solo lo narra Sasuke.**

**23 asesinos**

**Prologo:**

-_mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, vine a esta ciudad solo porque he oído rumores, un tal Kakuzu esta preparando un juego, mi difunto hermano me había comentado de el antes, aunque sabia que el jugaba con la vida sus recompensas eran de gran suma, aunque sean simples juegos para su entretenimiento se que sus reglas son de temer._

**Tokio, Japon, Edogawa:**

**23 de marzo 2011**

-como siempre, ese idiota de Kakuzu corrió el rumor de su juego, entre a lo que parecía unos sucios baños públicos pero lo que se oculta hay es un lugar donde no hay reglas, un lugar que no tiene ley, el purgatorio, conocido como la ciudad que nunca duerme, y hay se llevaba a cabo la reunión, centenares, miles, de asesinos, y criminales, todos ellos esperando a su anfitrión, una enorme puerta de metal se abrió de golpe, todos dirigieron la mirada hacia allí, un hombre robusto, con la mitad de su rostro escondido, y ojos verdes salio de esta, el repugnante empresario Kakuzu.

-todas las miradas se posaron atentamente hacia ese sujeto-¡bienvenidos escoria de Edogawa, vine aquí entregándoles la posibilidad de que salgan de esta vida de ratas, para darse una vida de lujos! ¡Una competencia, la supervivencia del mas acto, 10 billones de yenes!-ha escuchar esta gran suma de dinero, todos en ese oscuro lugar abrieron los ojos como platos- ¡he recorrido todo Tokio, busque en los 23 barrios principales, solo para encontrar a los asesinos mas peligrosos, mas sanguinarios, mas crueles! Y aquí están, reunidos lo peor de los 23 barrios en una sola sala, pero os informo que solo escogeré 23 personas de la multitud, y se preguntaran como disminuirá esta gran cifra a solo 23 ¿he?, la respuesta es fácil ¡mátense entre si!, recuerden la supervivencia del mas acto-tras decir estas palabra, Kakuzu salio de aquella sala, pude notar que un silencio sepulcral cubrió completamente aquella gran sala en el interior del purgatorio, pero un desgarrador grito hizo que todos reaccionamos de inmediato, solo pocas palabras estaban dentro de mi mente en ese momento en cuales eran ''matar, matar, matar'', rápidamente el caos se expandió, saque dos calibres 22 que posaban en mi cintura, empecé a disparar en varias direcciones, notaba que algunos de los presente usaban armas de corta distancia, mientras que otros usaban armas de fuego como yo, una bala rozo mi mejilla causándole un rasguño, pude divisar a un francotirador que estaba disparando desde una especie de pasarela, no le preste mucha atención, me intente mezclar entre las demás personas, sabia que un francotirador podría acabar conmigo fácilmente, entre el caos un sujeto empezó a atacarme con una katana , fácilmente acabe con el, dos disparos en el rostro limpiamente, aunque ya tenia varios muertos encima sabia que aun faltaban muchos mas, en ese lugar habían cientos, o miles de asesinos, y sabia que ninguno se iba a dejar matar fácilmente.

**Oficina central del purgatorio…**

-kakuzu-san, ya hace mas de 30 minutos que la fase preliminar del juego comenzó, aun quedan muchos, ¿Qué necesita que hagamos?-el sujeto robusto tomo una botella de vino, se sirvió en una copa, para luego darle varios sorbos.

-esto esta tardando demasiado, disminuyan el numero, pero recuerden, tienen que quedar 23 exactos-el sujeto hizo una reverencia para luego salir de esa habitación.

**Sala inferior del purgatorio…**

-ya habrían pasado 30 minutos desde que empezó aquella matanza, habría gastado casi toda mi munición, pero eso no me importaban, lo único que me interesaba era seguir vivo, matar o ser matado, supervivencia del mas acto, en el momento menos esperado sucedió lo que ya tenia premeditado, me quede sin munición, y rodeado por un gran numero de asesinos, uno de ellos de abalanzo hacia mi con una motosierra, la fina hoja de aquella motosierra me rozo, si hubiera estado mas cerca podría haberme echo una herida bastante grabe, antes de que volviera atacar le di una patada, la cual hizo que el sujeto cayera y se cortara el brazo el mismo con la motosierra, me mezcle entre la multitud, buscaba con mi mirada alguna munición, o carga en el suelo pero en ese momento algo llamo mi atención-¡_omedeto, omedeto, parece que son muy buenos en los juegos, pero aun quedan muchos de ustedes, solo os vine a informal que están siendo apuntados por francotiradores de gran calibre, como dije antes solo 23 quedaran, dejémosle en manos de mis confiables francotiradores!-_tras oír esta voz, proveniente de un megáfono ubicado en el centro de la sala, todos empezaron a correr en varias direcciones, buscando un lugar en donde esconderse o cubrirse, entonces sonó el primer disparo, luego dos mas, luego una lluvia de plomo empezó a cubrir el lugar, ágilmente me cubrir con un cadáver que estaba cerca de mi, cerré los ojos esperando que ninguna de esas balas me dieran, después de un rato la lluvia de plomo empezó a cesar, entre abrí los ojos y pude observar que casi todos estaban muertos, sonaban disparos pausados, eso me hizo deducir que mataban a los que se movieran para así disminuir el numero de los pocos que quedaban, un rato después-_¡omedeto, son los últimos que quedan, tranquilos pueden levantarse!_-al oír de nuevo esta voz proveniente del megáfono, espere un poco para observar si alguno se levantaban, para mi sorpresa varios se empezaron a levantar, no dure mas y ágilmente subí de un salto, en ese momento las grandes puertas de metal volvieron a abrirse de golpe-¡así que estos son los sobreviviente, bien!-era la rata de Kakuzu-¡mis subordinados os guiaran hacia la siguiente etapa, os veré hay!-después de eso la rata de Kakuzu volvió a salir, algunas voces empezaron a resonar-¡a los 23 sobrevivientes, por favor venir aquí!-me levante y me dirigí a donde provenía la voz, la visibilizar era escasa, ya que un extraño humo, y olor a pólvora cubría el lugar, antes de acercarme alguien me toco el hombre, voltee mi mirada para encontrarme con una joven chica de cabello rosados.

-parece que eres muy bueno esquivando las balas-solo le dedique una mueca a aquella chica.

-así que eras tú la francotiradora-la chica de extraños cabellos rosados asintió-vaya, vaya, aun me sigo preguntando por que fallaste ese ultimo disparo dirigido hacia mi.

-me pareciste algo interesante, no entraría a los juegos de Kakuzu si no hubiera buena competencia-me dedico una sonrisa, en la cual yo solo le respondí como una mueca de tranquilidad.

-lo mismo digo-se me acerco un poco, o cual me inquieto, luego se inclino hacia mi oído.

-_espero que me des buena pelea_-ese susurro me inquieto bastante, sabia que no solo debería ser fuerte físicamente, si no también mentalmente, pero las palabras de esa chica resonaron dentro de mi, parece que esa chica no solo era experta en matar a distancia, si no también en psicología humana, con tan solo esas pocas palabras me abría sacado de mi, yo no debía parecer débil frente a ella, y mucho menos frente a los otros sobrevivientes restantes, así que intente disimularlo.

-lo mismo digo-después de eso ella solo me dedico una sonrisa y se adelanto.

…

-los guías nos dirigieron por unos extraños pasillos, observaba atentamente a los otros sobrevivientes pero no les prestaba demasiada atención, nos subimos a un enorme elevador, lo suficientemente grande para que esa gran multitud, el elevador subía rápidamente, mientras que un tenso silencio se apoderaba de la situación, sabíamos que solo un idiota podría ser capaz de romper ese silencio, y nadie se imaginaria que eso ocurriría, hasta que…

-¡Deidara-sempai, tengo ganas de hacer pis!-todos voltearon sus miradas hacia aquella escena.

-¡Tobi, deja de molestar! hum-un extraño sujeto con una mascara de calabaza, estaba discutiendo con una rubia, la observe atentamente y me di cuenta que no era una rubia, era un rubio, tal vez un travesti.

-¡pero Deidara-sempai, en verdad tengo que hacer pis!-el rubio le lanzo una mirada asesina.

¡TOBI, NO MOLESTE!-aquel grito resonó por todo el elevador, alguno trataron de ignorar aquella escena, mientras que otros seguían observando, yo solo me limite a apartar la mirada.

-hey, guarden silencio-tras oír aquella nueva voz presente en la discusión, dirigí mi mirada de nuevo, esta vez para encontrarme con una chica de cabello rojo, y ojos color miel, a simple vista parecía muy joven, incluso parecía menor que yo.

-¡tu no te metas enana!-el rubio observo a aquella chica detenidamente, mientras que ella se acercaba.

-¿quieres que te mate?-note que la tranquilidad de la pelirroja sorprendió al rubio, pero este solo se limito a observarla, en ese momento el elevador se detuvo, abriendo sus compuertas para que todos allí observaran que estábamos en la azotea del purgatorio.

-hey ustedes dos dejen de pelear, todos salgan-Salí tranquilamente del elevador, observe al el rubio, y a la pelirroja de reojo, se podía notar que se dedicaron la muerte con la mirada, seguí mi camino ignorando lo sucedido para luego observar una aeronave no muy grande-¡todos suban!-sabia que los juegos de Kakuzu eran algo elaborados, así que solo obedecí a las instrucciones.

…

-el interior del aeronave era algo amplio, me senté en la segunda filas de asientos, todos los demás concursantes tomaron asientos, pues casi todos, ya que el de la mascara de calabaza estaba conversando con un guía, párese que le pedía información sobre ''donde estaban los baños'' no podía creer que un idiota así hubiera sobrevivido, tal vez se deba a que con la idiotez viene la suerte-¡todos ustedes, Kakuzu-san os tiene algunas palabras!-la pantalla que posaba al fondo de los puestos, se encendió.

-_parece que ustedes son los sobrevivientes, bien, he estado pensando algo muy bien, lo cual hará que el juego sea mas interesantes, como sabrán hay exactamente 23 de ustedes, y están a punto de comenzar un divertido juego de supervivencia, he encontraron mucha información de ustedes, eso me ayudara a conformar las parejas, solo diré edades, y nombres, no hablare información que os comprometa, los guías os sentaran con su respectiva pareja, en total 11 parejas, por supuesto una pareja será de 3, las demás comúnmente de 2, bien comencemos-_me molestaron un poco estas reglas, ya que no solo tendré que pasar el juego con alguien que me retrasara, si no también que tenia que levantarme de nuevo-_bien comenzare:_

**-**_la primera pareja se conformara por, Akimichi Chouji 16 años, y Nara Shikamaru 17 años-_esta pareja no me llamaba mucho la atención, parece que será una de las mas débiles, según mi opinión.

-_la siguiente pareja será, Sakata Hidan 23 años, y Nii Yugito 22 años-_esta pareja no se veía tan débil como la anterior, incluso se podía decir que seria una gran competencia.

_-la tercera pareja, Aburame Shino 17 años, Inuzuka Kiba 17 años._

_-la cuarta pareja, Soujiro Yahiko 26 años, y Nagami Konan 25 años-_

_-quinta pareja, Haruno Sakura 16 años, Uchiha Sasuke 16 años-_tras oír mi nombre, empecé a buscar a mi compañera con la mirada, para mi sorpresa era aquella chica de cabello rosa, el destino si que se las juega.

-así que te llamas Uchiha Sasuke, interesante-le respondí con una mueca de indiferencia, aquella extraña chica se sentó junto a mi, para conveniencia mía, ya que no quería levantarme de hay por un largo rato.

-_sexta pareja, Tenzo Zetsu 28 años, y…el sujeto de la extraña mascara del fondo-_observe de reojo, un sujeto de cabello verde, y ojos de color amarillo brillante, se acercaba al sujeto de la mascara, de parte del rubio note un suspiro de relajación, tal vez se deba a no hacer pareja con esa molestia.

-_octava pareja, Yoshira Kintaku 27 años, y Yoshira Gintaku 27 años._

_-novena pareja, Kimura Deidara 19 años, y Akasuna no Sasori 35 años-_al escuchar la edad, me imagine la cara de enojo que pondría aquel rubio, tras oír a su anciano compañero, o compañera, pude observar que la pelirroja se acerco al rubio, seguro buscaba problemas por lo de antes.

-¿Qué quieres enana? hum-la pelirroja se sentó aun lado de el, lo cual hizo que este desconfiara-¿hey que haces?

-cierra la boca, yo soy tu nueva compañera-estas palabras hicieron que aquella chica acaparada toda las miradas, mientras que el rubio solo quedo con cara de sorpresa, no podía imaginarme que en realidad tuviera esa edad, incluso se veía mas joven que yo, aunque sus atributos fueran algo grandes, se podría decir que tendría veintitantos, parece que hay personajes muy interesantes.

-_la décima pareja, Ama Tenten 17 años, y Neji Hyuga 17._

_-y la onceaba pareja conformada de tres, Uzumaki Naruto 16 años, Rock Lee 17 años, y Yamanaka Ino 16 años._

_-esas son todas las parejas que conformaremos, esta aeronave va dirigirá hacia un portaviones de mi pertenencia, pronto os daré mas instrucciones fin de la trasmisión- _la pantalla quedo en negro.

…

-el resto del viaje fue silencioso, incluso aquel chico de la mascara no hablo lo mas mínimo, lo único que me impresionaba de los demás competidores, era que la mayoría tenia casi la misma edad que yo, pero eso también lo hacia mas interesante, después de algunas horas, pudimos divisar un gran portaviones, luego la aeronave estaciono en el, los guías nos informaron que bajáramos, todos obedecimos, el frío que hacia en ese lugar congelaba, era algo lógico ya que estábamos en medio del océano, ninguno de los concursantes dijo alguna palabra, así era mejor las cosas, mientras menos hablásemos con los demás, mas fácil será matarlos.

To be continue…

**-espero que os haya gustado el prologo, en el siguiente capitulo verán un poco mas de ''romanticismo y humor'', si tienen alguna critica, o comentario, solo dejen Reviews.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: este capitulo tienes distintos POV, por un error provocado por mi molesta prima no pude colocar la séptima pareja, para os curioso la pareja es de , Hoshigaki Kisame 29 años, y Hatake Kakashi 27 años.**

**23 asesinos**

**Capitulo 1:**

_-Sasuke POV-_

_-_el frío en aquel portaviones helaba los huesos, algunos lo disimulaban, otros simplemente se acurrucaban en sus propios brazos, siguiendo las intrusiones de los guías caminamos por unos desolados pasillos, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, no había ni una sola decoración, un rato después llegamos a una enorme sala, en el fondo de esta se encontraba una inmensa pantalla, y varias puertas-¡todos presten atención hacia la pantalla!-todas las mirada fueron acaparadas por aquella inmensa pantalla mientras que en un poco de estática se encendió.

-_buenas tardes dama, y caballeros-_como desearía hacer que se tragada sus hipócritas palabras-_parece que llegaron sanos y salvos al portaviones, bien como os prometí les daré mas información de mi divertido juego de supervivencia, seguro que tendrán curiosidad ¿he?-_un silencio cubrió la sala, todos prestaban mucha atención, no querían que se les escapara ningún detalle-_como sabrán todos están aquí para competir entre parejas en un juego se supervivencia, este portaviones fue diseñado solamente para entrenamiento y descanso, ustedes mis preciados peones tendrán exactamente dos semanas antes de que partan hacia el verdadero campo del juego, cual es, una isla desierta que compre no hace mucho, la diseñe específicamente para este evento, así que no se impresionen si descubren una o dos trampas en aquella isla, en la mayoría son trampa biológicas._

_-_significa que hizo experimentos biológicos solo para matarnos, eso va ser problemático-un extraño sujeto de cabello negro, con una cola de caballo rompió aquel silencio-

-no importa que peligro sea, Jashin-sama me protegerá- un idiota mas.

-_bien prosigo, el tiempo limitado en la isla será de 1 año_.

-¿Por qué nos da tanto tiempo?, mi hermano Kintaku podrá con todos en menos de 10 días-lo que faltaba, la pareja extraña y fanfarrona.

-lo mismo digo de ti Gintaku, pero seguro que tu acabas con todos ellos en una semana-todos en la sala fruncieron el seño, no querían que los vieran como mala, o débil competencia, ellos sabían que estaban hay por ser los mejores asesinos entre muchos, y no querían ser menospreciados por otros.

-_¡silencio!-_los dos hermanos inmediatamente callaron-_bien como ultima parte de la información, os diré que solo uno se llevara los 10 billones de yenes._

-¡¿entonces para que conformo las parejas?! -una chica de cabello castaño, y dos moños, dijo los que todo el mundo pensaba en ese momento.

_- solo lo hago para que se maten entre si, así el juego será mucho mas interesante-_aquellas palabras hicieron estremecer a varios competidores_-y por lo que veo el que tendrán mas posibilidades de ganar es un sujeto que es familia de uno de mis anteriores jugadores que ya no están en este mundo, Uchiha Itachi, hermano de mi nuevo peón favorito ¡Uchiha Sasuke!_-inmediatamente varias miradas asesinas se dirigieron hacia mi, todos intentaban matarme con los ojos, parece que esa escoria de Kakuzu sabe como joderme la vida, al igual que a mi hermano, de un momento a otros algunas risas cortas empezaron a resonar por la habitación, parece que ya me marcaron como su nuevo objetivo.

_-_ _los guías os llevaran a sus respectivas habitaciones, fin de la trasmisión_-algunos guías se dirigieron hacia mi, me dijeron que los siguiera y sin replica obedecí, me pude fijar que cara pareja entraba a distintas puertas paralelas, para suerte mía me toco andar con aquella chica de extraño cabello rosa, fue la única que no me lanzo alguna mirada asesina provocadas por las comprometedoras palabras de Kakuzu, pero también eso me hizo sospechar un poco, si ella seria mi pareja de equipo tendré que llevarme bien, para luego deshacerme de ella mas adelante, si, eso es lo que debo hacer.

…

_-Shikamaru POV-_

-que problema, los guías nos acompañaba por unos pasillos algo desolados, pobre chico, se gano muchos enemigos y todo por culpa del la rata de Kakuzu, sobre mi compañero no tengo mucho que decir, será mejor comenzar con el pie derecho-hola mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru-me empezó a observar con sorpresa, dada las situación seria extraño comenzar a hablar entre si.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akimichi Chouji-no tengo mucho que decir de este, pero parece que nos llevaremos bien.

_-Yugito POV-_

_-_parece que el compañero que me toco es solo un lunático, lleva todo el rato hablando sobre un tal Jashin-sama, incluso los guías están empezándose a asustar, desearía tanto que me hubiera tocado un compañero normal, aunque los guías ignoraban a aquel lunático, se veía que estaban preocupados, pronto llegamos a una escalera en mal estado, empezamos a bajar, y mi compañero aun gritaba aquel nombre de Jashin-sama, ¿Por qué no me toco un compañero normal?

-_Kiba POV-_

-estábamos bajando por unas escaleras, parece que mi compañero no es muy parlanchín, tal vez solo intentaba ser reservado, que mas da, al llegar abajo se podía ver una puerta, y dos pasillos mas, la puerta decía ''habitación 3'', mientras que el pasillo de la izquierda tenia un letrero con ''comedor'' escrito, mientras que el de la derecha tenia ''sala de entrenamientos '' escrito así que solo dos semanas tendríamos para entrenar y descansar, eso es mas que suficiente-suspiro.

_-Yahiko POV-_

_-_¿quieren descansar? o les mostramos las siguientes salas del portaviones?-los guías comenzaban a tratarnos amigablemente, observe que uno de ellos miraba mucho a Konan, esto me molesto, observe a Konan parecía algo cansada así que elegí la primera opcion.

-no hace falta que nos enseñen las demás salas, nosotros nos orientaremos después-los guías se marcharon, abrí aquella puerta que tenia escrita ''habitación 4'', el interior de la habitación básicamente era un camerino, parecido a los de la marina, estaba compuesto por una litera, un guardarropa, y al fondo había una puerta, deduje que se dirigía hacia el baño-no se como Kakuzu daría tan mal trato a sus invitados.

-Yahiko, hay algo que me esta preocupando-la mirada de Konan parecía perdida.

-¿Qué te preocupa-ella bajo lentamente la cabeza.

-Kakuzu dijo que solo uno ganara el premio, no se si-calle sus palabras con un tierno beso, ella me correspondió, el tiempo se detuvo durante un rato, solo estábamos ella y yo, nada mas, como si el mundo hubiera dejado de girar, a alejarnos por la falta de aire le respondí.

-no te preocupes, solo relájate, te prometo que te protegeré.

-_Sakura POV-_

_-_estábamos nosotros dos solos en esa fría habitación, me era difícil no sentir lastimas hacia aquel chico de cabello azabache, gracias a Kakuzu se había ganado muchos enemigos, pero el no desprendía preocupación alguna, se podía notar que tenia un fuerte orgullo-etto…Sasuke-san, iré a buscar algo de comer a el comedor, ¿quieres venir?

-no hace falta, puedes irte sola-parece que en de verdad tenia un fuerte orgullo, se notaba que el quería estar solo, compresiblemente salí de la habitación, tal vez el tenia muchas cosas que pensar, ¿pero que me pasa? No debería procurarme por el, es solo un compañero, y próximamente se volverá mi enemigo, iré a buscar algo de comer, para poder olvidarme de este tema.

_-Zetsu POV-_

_-_que espantoso compañero me toco, me dirigí hacia el comedor, mientras que esta molesta peste no dejaba se seguirme, y no solo eso, no dejaba de repetir que era ''un buen chico'' es solo una peste, aunque caía un poco bien, pero me retrasaba, aunque seguro servirá como señuelo, bah que mas da.

-Zetsu-san, Zetsu-san, Tobi tiene hambre, Tobi quiere comida-lo que faltaba, creo que le debería dar comida, pero será mejor que aguante.

-deberías aguantarte un poco chico, pero no será bueno que pases hambre, no mejor quédate sin comer-parece que por alguna extraña razón aquel chico se sentía confundido.

-Zetsu-san, ¿Por qué discute consigo mismo?-solo me limite a ignorarle, para luego llevarlo al comedor, empezó a dar volteretas de felicidad, que extraño chico.

-_Kakashi POV-_

_-_me encontraba leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos, ''tácticas icha icha'' me acosté en la parte baja de la litera y comencé a relajarme mientras lo leía, que suerte que decidí traérmelo, parece que la estancia aquí será algo aburrida, mi compañero era normal, lo único extraño era que tenia la piel azul, y branquias, pero en lo demás era bastante normal.

-Gintaku POV-

-hermano come mas rápido, necesitamos comer todo lo que podamos para aguantar un año sin comer en la isla.

-tranquilo, si comemos todo lo que podamos en estas dos semanas, podremos aguantar dos años-mi hermano es un genio.

-_Sasori Pov-_

-me encontraba en el comedor, mi compañero, o compañera, ya que no sabia si era hombre, o mujer, se quedo en la habitación preparando algunas cosas, mientras que en el comedor estaban esos dos hermanos tragando mas de lo que podían masticar, aunque mi travesti compañero me hubiera dedicado la guerra desde la primera vez que nos vimos, no era tan molesto, eso fue un alivio para mi, bueno esperemos como se comporta todos estos días,

-_Tente POV-_

-que suerte que Neji tocara pareja conmigo, desde que no conocimos en la academia hemos sido muy unidos, no se como pudimos caer en esta vida, ni uno de los dos se lo imaginaba, pero eso no era lo importante ahora, espero que podamos disfrutar de esta semana, ahora lo que queda es dormir.

- _Ino POV-_

-par de idiotas me tenían que tocar, uno fue al comedor, y el otro a la sala de entrenamiento, no podía creer que me tocaría ser equipo con esos idiotas, hubiera preferido ir sola a esa isla, aunque así sea mejor, mientras menos interactuemos el juego se volverá mas fácil.

...

- Kakuzu-san, ya todos los participantes se han adaptado a sus habitaciones.

-dejémosle que descansen, mañana comenzaremos con distintas etapas de entrenamiento, ya que no quiero que mis peones estén fuera de forma.

**Espero que os haya gustado esta parte, para ser sincero básicamente no es un capitulo, solo es para avisarles que todos los equipos tendrán parte importante en el fic, intentare que el siguiente capitulo sea igual de descriptivo que el primero, y de acuerdo a el comentario de Ladyrose23-chan, que bueno que te haya gustado, el siguiente capitulo intentare que sea mejor que este, ya que este no lo hice muy bien, creo que es falta de imaginación, bueno sayonada.**


	3. Chapter 2

**23 asesinos**

**Capitulo 2:**

-¿me mando a llamar? Kakuzu-san-un sujeto de piel azul entro a una extraña habitación, en el centro de esta se encontraba el anfitrión de ese macabro juego.

-Kisame, solo te vine a llamar para que seas mi informante, necesito que me digas el comportamiento, y como interactúan los concursantes-el de piel azul le mido con desconfianza.

-y que lo hace pensar que me volveré un topo rastrero trayéndole información de aquí allá-la respuesta de Kisame hizo que Kakuzu se molestara.

-si esa es tu decisión, muy bien pero te diré que tu y tu compañero tendrán muchas dificultades en este juego.

-he aprendido a vivir rodeado de dificultades-el extraño sujeto de piel azul dio la vuelta y se marcho de la sala, Kakuzu golpeo una mesa que estaba al costado de el con furia, no le agradaba que las cosas no fueran como el quería.

-Kakuzu-san, ¿desea que traiga a alguien mas?-Kakuzu observo de reojo a su subordinado.

-¿hay algún competidos que tenga familia?-el subordinado asintió, se dirijo hacia una estantería donde recogió algunos papeles.

-la mayoría de los jugadores son huérfanos, o perdieron a sus familiares, pero hay algunos que aun la conservan-el subordinado le entrego los papeles a Kakuzu, este de inmediato los empezó a revisar rápidamente, mientras ojeaba los informe encontró uno que le pareció muy interesante-¿pasa algo?-tras la pregunta de su subordinado, Kakuzu dirigió la mirada hacia el.

-ya tengo a la informante perfecta, manda a llamar a Akasuna No Sasori-el subordinado se inclino en señal de reverencia, para luego salir de la habitación.

**Comedor…**

-¡TE APUESTO A QUE PUEDO COMER MAS RAMEN QUE TU DATTEBAYO!

-¡NARUTO-KUN, ESO ES UN RETO WOW RETO ACEPTADO!

-hey chicos dejen de pelear, somos equipo-una linda rubia, intentaba calmar a sus competitivos compañeros, mientras estos intentaban ganar el titulo de estomago de hierro, sin prestarle atención, un chico rubio, empezó a competir contra otro chico de rasgos exagerados.

-no te molestes, déjalos que compitan, así es como se entienden-la rubia volteo la mirada, para solo encontrarse con un sujeto de cabello plateado, leyendo un libro no acto para menores.

-si usted lo dice-suspiro-

-¡VAYA, VAYA, ASI QUE COMENSARON UNA COMPETENCIA DE COMIDA! ¡¿QUE CREES QUE DEBAMOS HACER HERMANo?!-un extraño sujeto de cabello plateado en punta, y extrañas marcas en el rostro empezó a gritar en medio del comedor.

-¡CREO QUE DEBEMOS DEMOSTRARLE LA FEROZIDAD DE LOS HERMANOS ORO, Y PLATA! ¡AL ATAQUE!-empezaron a competir con Naruto, y Lee para ver quien era el que comía mas ramen, no faltaba mucho para que otros sujetos se incorporaran.

-Zetsu-san, Zetsu-san, mire yo también quiero competir.

-oye chico comer demás es peligroso para la salud, pero tal vez estalle y desaparezca, pero eso me dejaría sin compañero, eso seria bueno, pero estaría en desventaja, pensándolo bien yo tengo hambre, si iré a comer-el infantil sujeto de la mascara no entendía nada, pero estuvo feliz y se fue a comer con su compañero.

-este lugar si que tiene personajes extraño-suspiro-y pensar que no se llevarían bien-la rubia empezó a rascarse la cien, mientras que otro par entraba al comedor.

-¡UNA COMPETENCIA DE COMIDA, HAY VOY CARNE DE BARBACOA-el sujeto robusto se lanzo hacia la comida, como un depredador hacia la presa, mientras que su compañera ponía cara de ''que problemático''.

**Sala de entrenamiento…**

-parece que estas practicando a solas Neji-kun-una joven de cabello castaño y dos moños acababa de entrar a la sala de entrenamiento, mientras que su compañero practicaba un extraño estilo de Kenpo en un saco de arena.

-Tente, pensé que estabas durmiendo- aquella chica se acerco a varios cuchillos filosos, tomo uno, luego apunto a un tiro al blanco que se encontraba en la pared, y lo lanzo, el cuchillo dio justo en el centre-solo vine a practicar contigo Neji-kun, ¿te molesta?-el chico negó con la cabeza, luego siguió practicando el kenpo sin problema alguno, otro sujeto entro a la sala de entrenamiento, este tenia casi todo su rostro escondido, y llevaba unas gafas negras.

-así que hay personas que si se dedican a entrenar, interesante, pensé que todos estarían en el comedor-aquel sujeto de las gafas se acerco a una de las bancas, se sentó y empezó a leer una enciclopedia de biología avanzada.

-¿y a eso le llamas entrenar?-el joven de cabello largo, y ojos perlas, le hablo con indiferencia.

-Kakuzu aclaro que en la isla había amenazas biológicas, es mejor ser precavido, a diferencia de ustedes no asesino a base de fuerza bruta, asesino a base de inteligencia, y maquinación-las palabras de aquel sujeto hizo que el chico de ojos perlas se tragara sus palabras.

-eres un Aburame cierto, he escuchado que su familia ha servido a los Yakuzas desde hace décadas-la castaña le reconoció, el joven solo asintió.

**Oficina de Kakuzu…**

**-**en los pasillos, cerca de la oficina de Kakuzu, un joven castaño, con algunas marcas rojas en sus mejillas se dirigía por el pasillo-''_espero que acepte''_-en ese momento una pelirroja salio de golpe de la oficina de este, el castaño quedo extrañado por su actitud, parecía enojada, el castaño ignoro lo sucedido y entro a la oficina-Kakuzu-san, necesito pedirle algo-este le observo de reojo-necesito que traiga a-las palabras le fueron interrumpidas.

-tu perro-el castaño parecía algo sorprendido, pero luego asintió-ya les he ordenado a mis subordinados que trajeran a tu perro hacia aquí, se que la familia Inuzuka es experta en combato, y entrenamiento canino, un Inuzuka sin su perro es como si no tuviera manos, tu mascota llegara en 4 días-el castaño empezó a sonreír.

-arigato Kakuzu-san- salio disparado de la oficina.

**Habitación 9…**

**-**una pelirroja entro enojada de golpe a su habitación para luego lanzarse a la parte inferior de la litera, el rubio estaba preparando algunas figuras de arcilla, pero por la interrupción de la pelirroja hizo que se desconcentrada.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto el rubio, mientras que la pelirroja le observo de reojo.

-¿Qué te importa?- respondio,el rubio decidió ignorar a la pelirroja, y comenzó a trabajar de nuevo en su arcilla.

-''_esa maldita rata de Kakuzu, ¡maldición!''_

_**Varios minutos antes…**_

_-¿Qué quieres?-la pelirroja entro a la oficina._

_-solo te llame porque necesito a alguien de confianza, necesito que me informe de todo movimiento dentro de los competidores-le observaba de reojo, mientras que esta solo pronuncio una débil risilla._

_-¿acaso crees que seré tu pequeña espía? No me hagas reír-Kakuzu empezó a carcajear, esto hizo que la cara confiada de la pelirroja cambiara._

_-te he investigado pequeña Sasori, y creo que no te gustaría que mis subordinados le hicieran una visita a tu abuela-el rostro de la pelirrojo empezó a expresar mucha furia._

_-mal-dito-en la mirada de la pelirroja se notaba preocupación, y furia, toda ella dirigida hacia Kakuzu._

_-ya veo que entiendes, ¿vas a trabajar para mi?_

_-hai-salio rápidamente de la habitación._

…

_-''esa escoria''._

**Habitación 5…**

-he Sasuke-san, te traje un poco de comida-entro aquella chica peli rosa a la habitación, cargando una bandeja con comida entre manos, al entrar se sonrojo un poco a ver al azabache sin camisa, y con solo una toalla-Sa-su...ke.

-recuerdo haberte dicho que no tenia hambre-la peli rosa ignoro las reclamas de este, coloco la bandeja encima de la cama y ser marcho rápidamente con la cara sonrojada-…que extraña.

**Media noche…sala de entrenamiento…**

-jadeo-hemos entrenado todo el día, estoy demasiado cansada-el joven ojiperla observo a la castaña, noto que esta estaba muy cansada, estuvieron entrenando casi todo el día, así que eso era lógico.

-tienes razón Tenten, vayamos a dormir-ambos caminaban hacia la salida, pero la castaña se detuvo.

-etto…Aburame-san, debería ir a descansar-el de los anteojos observo a la castaña.

-no te preocupes, aun me falta mucho que aprender-la castaña asintió, tomo la mano del ojiperla y ambos salieron de la sala de entretenimiento.

**Cubierta principal…**

-Yahiko, la luna esta muy hermosa esta noche, ¿no crees?-el pelinaranja le observo con una sonrisa.

-tienes razón, pero no es tan hermosa como tu-su compañera solo resonó una sonrisilla.

-ese halago ya es muy antiguo Yahiko.

-no es un halago, es la cruda realidad.

-bueno, ya es muy tarde, será mejor que vayamos a descansar- el pelinaranja asintió, ambos se alejaron se la cubierta.

**Comedor…**

**-**parece que todos se quedaron dormidos-todos los que compitieron se quedaron completamente dormidos en el comedor, incluso aquellos hermanos, Kintaku y Gintaku, parecían Ángeles.

-te dije que os dejaras tranquilos, ves como termino todo de bien.

-tiene razón, arigato, Hatake-san, bueno me tengo que ir, que pase buena noche,

-lo mismo digo.

**Pasillos segundarios…**

-este lugar es muy grande, ¿por donde será?, si tuviera a Akamaru no estaría en esta situación-el castaño deambulaba desorientado por esos pasillos, en ese momento escucho varios gritos, se percato rápidamente de donde provenían, ya que su sentido del oído estaba muy bien desarrollado, rápidamente se dirigió a donde provenían los gritos, después de correr largo rato por esos pasillos se encontró en una especie de congelador, de hay provenían los gritos, lentamente abrió aquella puerta, para luego observar-¡¿ustedes son?!.

-¡CALLATE!-dijeron tanto el peliblanco, como su compañera rubia en unísono.

-¡¿no se como Jashin-sama, permitiría que me pasara eso?!

-¡tu fuiste el culpable de que nos quedáramos encerrados!

-el castaño se sentía algo sorprendido por lo sucedido-¿pero…que acababa de pasar? ¡hey esperen! ¡Necesito sabes donde quedan las habitaciones!

…

-parece que el día paso muy tranquilo.

-tiene razón Kakuzu-san, me preguntaba ¿en verdad cree que Sasori le sea fiel?

-conozco a la mente humana, y te aseguro que ella no intentara algo contra mi, le di ordenes especificas a mis subordinados, si yo llego a morir antes que ella, pagara las consecuencias.

-parece que este juego va a ser muy interesante.

-créeme, lo será.

To be continue…

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, sayonada.**


	4. chapter 3

**23 asesinos**

**Capitulo 3**

**Una semana Después…7 días antes de la competencia…Oficina de Kakuzu…**

-¡Deidara-sempai, ¿dígame como le fue?-un molesto sujeto con una mascara, no dejaba de molestar al rubio que se encontraba en el comedor preparando una extraña mezcla de arcilla.

-deja de molestar Tobi, estoy ocupado-el enmascarado salto para abrazar al rubio, este le empujo.

-Deidara-sempai es malo con Tobi, Tobi es un buen chico-el rubio solo le miro de reojo, ya estaba arto de el comportamiento del enmascarado.

-Tobi, vete a molestar a tu compañero hum.

-pero Deidara-sempai, Zetsu-san me da miedo-se acerco al oído del rubio y le susurro-_cambia de personalidad_-se alejo-algo mas sempai, ¿Cómo le va con su nueva esposa?-tras esta ultima frase, el rubio le observo extrañado.

-¿esposa?

-si, la anciana, pero hermosa chica pelirroja-el rubio solo aparto la mirada.

-en realidad no se mucho sobre ella, pero se que es algo reservada, tal ves mas tarde hable con ella, ha ¡y no es mi esposa! hum.

-bien sempai, me tengo que ir, sayonada-el enmascarado empezó a dar piruetas por el comedor, hasta que finalmente salio.

-que baka.

**Ofinica de Kakuzu…**

-Kakuzu-san, ¿quiere que le traiga algo de beber.

-no hace falta-en ese momento alguien empezó a tocar la puerta lentamente-puede pasar-aquella persona abrió la puerta, dejando en Kakuzu una mueca psicópata en su rostro, aunque esta no se le pudiera ver ya que la mitad de su rostro estaba escondido, se podía sentir en la fuerte aura que provenía de este-pensé que no vendrías, Sasori-kun-la pelirroja solo le lanzo una mirada asesina-y dime ¿Cómo se han comportados mis peones?-Sasori solo se limito a sacar una libreta.

-hablare rápido ya que no me gusta hacer esperar-Kakuzu solo la observo detenidamente-

-sobre la primera pareja no tengo nada que decir, son solo un dúo de comer, y dormir.

-mientras que la segunda pareja solo discute entre si, descubrí algo curioso sobre aquella chica rubia, Nii Yugito, parece que es conocida como una Jinchuuriki-la cara de tranquiladad de Kakuzu, cambio por una de sorpresa.

-así que ella tiene el honor de ser llamada Jinchuuriki, ¿Cuántas colas posee?

-dos, ella es el nuevo nibi, su compañero al contrario no me párese nada especial, prosigo.

-la tercera pareja es algo interesante, ambos miembros pertenecen a familias reconocidas por los Yakuzas, la familia Aburame, y la familia Inuzuka.

-la cuarta pareja me deja mucho de que Hablar, tienen una relación amorosa, aunque no se mucho sobre ellos, me di cuenta que practican estilos de kenpo algo peculiares.

-en la quinta pareja, esta Haruno Sakura estudio en la NCLB, se especifica en Sniper, o armas de mira, mientras que el Uchiha, conocido como ''tu peón favorito'' practica con katanas, y armas de fuego de poco calibre-la pelirroja soltó una risilla algo macabra-me va a encantar cuando sea el primero en morir, se gano muchos enemigos por tu culpa Kakuzu.

-solo sigue-a Kakuzu le molesto el comentario de la pelirroja.

-la sexta pareja-la pelirroja guardo silencio.

-pasa algo-Kakuzu se estaba impaciente.

-en realidad esta pareja me parece la mas misteriosa de toda, el de la mascara tiene el apodo de Tobi, mientras que el otro es muy reservado.

-en la séptima pareja, solo hay un cara de pez, y un pervertido que se la pasa leyendo libros hentai.

-octava pareja, par de idiotas, hermanos oro, y plata, su estilo de asesinato es parecido al efecto Kamikaze, pero en cerebro, no se si posean uno.

-novena pareja, Deidara, y yo, sobre Deidara no tengo mucho que decir, proseguiré con la siguiente.

-décima pareja, la mocosa de dos moños tiene una puntería casi perfecta, mientras que el otro se especifica en batalla de corto alcance en el distintivo estilo de kenpo de la familia Hyuga.

-y sobre la ultima pareja, esta compuesta por Ino Yamanaka, estudiante del NCBL, Rock Lee, aprendiz del legendario peleador Maito Gai, y por ultimo, y mas peligroso de los 3, Uzumaki Naruto, también es conocido como el Kyubi-al escuchar ese nombre, Kakuzu se paralizo.

-K-kyubi, el posee nueve colas-la pelirroja solo aparto la mirada, ella sabia que los Jinchuuriki eran conocidos por ser algunos de los asesinos mas crueles, precisos, y despiadados de todo el mundo, después de unos pocos segundos Kakuzu se logro tranquilizar-muy bien Sasori, puedes irte-la pelirroja solo se limito a marcharse.

-Kakuzu-san, uno de los subordinados que estaban entro de inmediato a la habitación tras ver a la pelirroja salir, empezó a hablar-no se si sea importante pero, escuche que alguno de los trabajadores fueron asesinados, e información clasificada fue robada.

-así que hay un filtro de información, bueno será mejor que seamos buenos espectadores, y no interferimos, algo mas, ¿y el nuevo equipo de entrenamiento?

-tuvimos algunos retrasos pero llegaran en diez minutos.

-excelente, cuando estén en la cubierta del barco manda a llamar a mis preciados peones-el subordinado hizo una reverencia y se marcho de la habitación.

**Pasillos primarios…**

-cerca de los pasillos principales, se encontraba una chica pelirosa caminando misteriosamente-''_no hay nadie, perfecto_''-se acerco a una de tantas renillas de ventilación, y de golpe la pudo sacar, en el interior de esta se encontraba una especie de PEN DRIVER de alta tecnología, lo tomo y lo guardo en un chaleco que esta llevaba.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Sakura-chan-la pelirosa se sobresalto tras oír esta voz, a voltearse noto que era aquel enmascarado.

-To-Tobi-kun-tartamudeo-¿Qué haces aquí?-el enmascarado se acerco a ella, esta retrocedió apegándose en la pared.

-¿acaso escondías algo? Sakura-la pelirosa noto que la voz del enmascarado había cambiado, no era la misma voz, alegre, e infantil, ahora era cínica, y fría.

-¿de que hablas?

-no me traste como un idiota Sakura, se que fuiste tu la que robo aquella información, no esperaba menos de una estudiante del NCLB, de todos modos no importa, espero que no le hables a nadie sobre lo ocurrido aquí, tu y yo, nunca nos cruzamos-se el acero al oído, y le pronuncio un leve susurro-_se una buena chica, Sakura-chan_-un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven, sabia que ese hombre era peligroso, pero su cuerpo no le reaccionaba, estaba completamente paralizada del miedo-bueno Sakura-chan, sayonada-el enmascarado se marcho, saltando en varias direcciones.

-¿Q-que es ese sujeto?-

**Habitación 9…**

-''_bien, solo unos toque mas''-_un joven rubio, creaba una extraña mezcla de arcilla y nitroglicerina.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-la interrupción hizo que la mezcla se cayera al suelo, el rubio volteo la mirada para encontrarse a su compañera-¡hey! ¡¿viste lo que me hiciste hacer?!-estaba algo impresionado, ya que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que esta había entrado.

-no parecías hacer nada importante, deberías estar entrenando en vez de perder el tiempo-el observo a su amada mezcla en el suelo.

-¡no estaba perdiendo el tiempo! ¡estaba a punto de crear arte! Hum-la pelirroja se acero al rubio..

-¿arte? ¿Qué clase de arte?

-figuras de arcilla-el rubio noto una sonrisa en la pelirroja.

-no me agradan mucho esa clase de arte pero, es interesante ver como la belleza del arte eterno se presenta en simples figuras de arcilla.

- el arte no es eterno, el arte es efímero, la verdadera belleza solo dura un instante hum-la pelirroja cambio su sonrisa.

-¿de que hablas? La verdadera belleza es eterna, dura para siempre-el rubio curvo una ceja, no le habían agradado los comentarios de la pelirroja.

-el verdadero arte es efímero hum.

-¡el verdadero arte es eterno!

-¡es efímero!

-¡es eterno!

-¡efímero!

-¡eterno!

-en ese momento se mataban con la mirara, si antes de odiaban, ahora se odiarían mas,

-¡oye enana, entiende el verdadero arte es efímero, lo que dura para siempre no es normal hum!

-¡cállate mocoso, el arte es eterno, dura para siempre, logra sobresalir de lo demás, por eso es belleza pura!-

-¿y que te hace creer que tu teoría del arte es cierta? hum.

-aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, por alguna extraña razón le parecían familiares, no le respondió al rubio y salio de la habitación.

-¿Qué le pasara? De todas formas, no es mi problema hum

-la pelirroja se encontraba caminando rápidamente por los pasillos-''_maldición, como se atreve ese mocoso a hablar así sobre el arte, y lo peor de todo es que se parece mucho a el, maldición tenias que volver a atormentarme Sochiro._

**Comedor…**

**-**hermano Gintaku, no me siento bien, me duele el estomago-los hermanos oro, y plata salían de el comedor.

-tranquilo Kintaku, lo que pasa es que la comida esta haciendo efecto.

-_¡todos los competidores a la cubierta! ¡todos los competidores a la cubierta!_-aquella voz provenía de un megáfono a la esquina del comedor, peor por alguna extraña razón los hermanos se asustaron.

-de donde viene esa voz.

-no lo se hermano-un sujeto con cola de caballo en punta se les acerco-tranquilos, la voz viene de allá, es solo un megáfono-el mayor de los hermanos, tomo un plato sucio que se encontraba en la mesa, luego lo lanzo hacia el megáfono, quedo completamente desecho-''_que fuerza tan impresionante, estos si que van a dar pelea, debo cuidarme, esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas problemático''_

**Cubierta del barco…varios minutos después…**

-todos los competidores esperaban en la cubierta del barco, todos quedaron sorprendidos, había centenares de armas de corto, y largo alcance, extrañas llevar medicinales, y venenosas, químicos tóxicos, y dañinos, no podían entender como Kakuzu pudo reunir todo eso.

-¡Parece que les gusto mi pequeña sorpresa-todas las miradas se posaron en Kakuzu,-tómenlo como un regalo, falta una semana para que partan a la isla, recuerden no se pueden llevar nada de lo que hay aquí hacia la isla, solo úsenlo para practicar, también si hay alguna clase de material, veneno, o alimento que puedan crear ustedes mismo con todos los materiales que les traje básicamente lo que ustedes creen aquí si se lo pueden llevar, recuerde, mientras mas letal sea mas posibilidades tendrán de ganar, ¡comiencen!

-Chouji fue el primero en acercarse a las plantas medicinales-oye, no sabia que eras experto en plantas medicinadles-pregunto el de la cola de caballo en punta.

-Shikamaru, no estoy buscando plantas medicinales, estoy buscando plantas comestibles, no estoy seguro si en esa isla pueda haber suficiente comida para aguantar un año-el de la cola de caballo se acerco a ayudarle.

-bien te ayudare, así no será tan problemático buscar comida.

…

-¿debe haber uno por aquí?-la rubia se acerco al peliblanco, para ver que era lo que estaba buscando.

-¿Qué buscas?

-necesito encontrar una Biblia de Jashin, pueda darse la posibilidad de que un demonios nos ataque, y necesite protegerme-la rubia solo rodó los ojos, y se marcho a buscar lo que necesitaba.

…

-¡Ataca Akamaru!-el perro del joven castaño se lanzo hacia un saco de arena, el impacto que le dio a este, izo que se partiera en dos-bien echo.

-al contrario su compañero estaba estudiando unos extraños insectos en un frasco-interesante.

…

-Konan, te lo estas tomando muy enserio-el pelinaranja practicaba con un bastón de hierro, junto con su compañera, esta le atacaba con todo.

-¡Yahiko, si te quedas hay defendiéndote sin atacar, no duradas mucho en la isla!-la peliazul aun atacaba a su compañero.

-si que tienes mal genio-suspiro-

…

-el azabache Uchiha Sasuke, practicaba con unas katanas, la pelirosa se le quedaba observando, le parecía llamativo ver su estilo de kenpo con espadas-''_se ve tan lindo cuando practica, ¿pero de que estoy hablando? no debería estar observándole, pero me llama mucho la atención_-la pelirosa aun estaba en una lucha interna para saber si debería quedarse a admirarlo, pero el azabache noto que esta le espiaba.

-¿hey, que quieres?-la pelirosa reacciono.

-bueno, Sasuke-san, yo-el azabache le interrumpió.

-no uses el ''san'' conmigo, no tienes que ser tan respetuosa, pasaremos un año completo en la isla, así que será mejor que nos llevemos con confianza-la pelirosa asintió.

-bueno Sasuke-kun, perdón por haberte molestado, sigue practicando-la pelirosa se marcho pero luego tropezó-auch-rápidamente se levanto, estaba roja de vergüenza, se alejo sin atreverse a mirar atrás, estaba totalmente apenada por su torpeza.

…

-Zetsu-san, Zetsu-san, ¿Qué es esto?-el sujeto de cabello verde le observo.

-es una granara.

-¿se come?

.no Tobi, no se come.

-Zetsu-san, Zetsu-san, ¿Qué es esto?

-una bomba de humo.

-¿se come?

-no

-Zetsu-san, Zetsu-san, ¿Qué es esto?

-es un Matsutake venenoso.

-¿se come?

-el de cabello verde se quedo en silencio unos momentos-si Tobi, si se come.

-¡Que bien!-el enmascarado se levanto la mascara un poco, se acercaba aquel Matsutake venenoso as su boca, el de cabello verde solo observaba, un segundo antes de que se lo comiera, alguien se lo arrebato de su mano.

-¡oye, no desperdicies los materiales! esto sirve para crear potentes venenos-el enmascarado le observo atentamente.

-perdone Sasori-sempai, Tobi no quería, Tobi es un buen chico.

-tranquilo Tobi-le acaricio la cabellera al enmascarado- hey Zetsu, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Tobi que este Matsutake venenoso si se comía?-este le miro de recelo.

-es que molestaba, pero se que lo que hice esta mal, pero se lo merecía, me siento muy apenado, no realmente-la pelirroja solo suspiro.

-que no se vuelva a repetir.

…

-¿no deberías hacer algo productivo-el sujeto de piel azul le replicaba su compañero peliplateado, este leía un libro.

-no hace falta, solo terminare de leer este libro.

-bien-el de piel azul se dirigió a donde estaba un bate de acero con púas, lo levanto fácilmente, apunto hacia donde estaba el peliplateado y lo lanzo, este reacciono y lo esquivo antes de que le golpeara, el sabia que un golpe así seria muy dañino-parece que sabes esquivar, buen hecho Hatake.

-¿no crees que deberíamos esperar a que lleguemos a la isla- el de piel azul solo le respondio con una sonrisa.

…

-hermano, esta comida nueva esta muy deliciosa.

-tienes razón hermano, te dije que solo por que diga veneno no signifique que lo sea.

-¡COMAMOS TODO EL VENENO!

…

-el rubio miraba aquella escena sorprendido, no podía creer como aguantaban después de comer tanto veneno, solo una cucharada bastaría para asesinar a un hombre promedio-son unos…monstruos.

-no te distraigas muchos, concéntrate en tu objetivo.

-el rubio volteo-eres tu enana, ¿y que planeas hacer? hum-esta le miro con rabia.

-intentare crear una especie de veneno, soy muy buena en eso, no pierdas tu tiempo Sochi-las palabras de la pelirroja se cortaron.

-¿Sochi?

-olvídalo Deidara.

-hey Ino-otro rubio de ojos azules se les acerco.

-bien Ino, vamos a entrenar.

-¿Ino?

-oye chico, el no es tu compañera, su parecido es asombroso, pero no es ella.

-¿en serio no es Ino?-se acerco al rostro de Deidara.

-¡claro que no mocoso! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que soy hombre?! Hum-Deidara empezó a gritar, la pelirroja solo tenia una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

-gome, gome, es que pareces una chica-el rubio frunció el seño, mientras que la pelirroja empezaba a reír inocentemente, el rubio la observo y abrió los ojos como plato, a verla reír no parecía aquella malhumorada chica, con un carácter que delataba su edad, en vez de eso parecía completamente inocente-''_…una obra de arte hum''._

_..._

_-_hey Neji, ¿Por qué no practicas?-la castaña lanzo dos cuchillos a un saco de arena, estos lo atravesaron.

-Tente, hemos entrenado toda la semana, no hace falta que sigamos esforzándonos-estas palabras deprimieron un poco a las castaña, pero no le presto mucha atención y siguio entrenando.

…

-¿Dónde estará Naruto, ese Baka?

-no te preocupes Ino, seguro que Naruto-kun esta entrenado, no me quedare atrás-unas llamas aparecieron en sus ojos-Gai-sensei me enseño a no desperdicia la juventud- salio disparado por toda la cubierta del barco-no duraremos ni 5 minutos en la isla-suspiro la rubia..

…

-Kakuzu-san, como usted ordeno, le avise a los hermanos Sabaku.

-¿y que dijeron?-la puerta se abrió de golpe, de ella aparecieron 3 personas encapuchada-

-cuanto tiempo hermanos Sabaku.

-uno de ellos descubrió su rostro-Kakuzu, exactamente ¿en que corresponde nuestro trabajo?

-he notado que algunos de mis peones ya han formado algunos vínculos entre ellos, especifique que solo uno ganaría, pero dado al caso pueda ocurrir que algunos no quisieran matarse entre si, hay es donde entran ustedes tres, serán mis exterminadores opcionales en aquella isla, también tengo una espía entre ellos, aunque sera algo difícil, intentare tener contacto con ella desde la isla, eso es todo pueden retirarse-aquellas 3 personas salieron de la oficina.

-ya tengo todo listo ahora solo falta esperar.

**,Ladyrose23, que bueno que te haya gustado, en el siguiente capitulo comenzara el juego, sayonada.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Este capitulo lo narra completamente Sakura**

**23 asesinos**

**12 antes del comienzo del juego…**

-_es difícil creer que llegue aquí, nunca en mi vida pensaría que a la edad de 16 entraría a un juego tan repulsivo como este, creí que tendría una vida normal, estudiaría, conseguiría un buen empleo, me casaría, y tendría varios hijos, pero la vida da muchos giros, algunos para mal, otros para bien, algunos pueden ser giros tan excesivos que es imposible darle vueltas, si la vida te golpea, uno tiene que regresarle el golpe._

**...**

-ya solo faltaban doce horas para que el juego comenzara, los pasillos estaban completamente desolados, seguro todos estarían pensando que harían mañana, aunque esas dos semanas nos hubiera encariñado unos con otros, desde mañana seriamos todos enemigos, intentándonos matar unos con otros, pero estaba segura de que mis sentimientos no interferirán con mi deber, no vine aquí a morir, aunque es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, todos aquí estamos prepararos para matar, no se si sea la única pensando esto pero, me hubiera gustado conocerlo a el de otra manera, tal vez si lo hubiera conocido en la academia, o en cualquier otro sitio seguro me hubiera enamorado de el, pero se que eso no es posible, aunque desde mañana seamos compañeros en esa isla, pronto eso cambiara, tendremos que intentar matarnos mutuamente, se que el no se contendrá, y yo tampoco, aunque un año sea mucho tiempo, ese día tendrá que llegar tarde o temprano, mientras que ese tiempo pase intentare ganarme su confianza, si, esa es la opción razonable-hey Sakura-levante la mirada, ¿acaso el me estaba llamando? Desde la primera vez que lo vi siempre había sido yo la que comenzaba las conversaciones, es extraño verle así, debe ser por que mañana inicia la competencia.

-¿pasa algo?-me empezó a observar de extraña manera, ha estado actuando muy extraño desde este día, bueno seguro debe ser los nervios.

-debería ser yo el que pregunte eso, has estado parada frente la puerta de nuestra habitación dese hace rato, bueno es lo de menos, necesito hablar algo importante contigo, entra-entre abrió la puerta dándome la señal para que pasara primero, obedecí, pero me sentía algo nerviosa, ya que su tuno era muy serio, además era la primera vez que quería hablar algo importante conmigo, ¿y si se confiesa? Pero que estoy pensando, eso nunca pasaría, pero ¿y si sucediera? –siéntate.

-h-hai-me senté en la parte inferior de la litera, mientras que el se sentó junto a mi, o por dios, ¿y si de verdad se confianza? ¿Qué are? –Solo vine a decirte algo, y que te quede muy claro-me quede en silencio-ya sabes que Kakuzu dijo que solo habría un ganador, y ni tu ni nadie impelida que consiga el premio-esas palabras me cayeron como una cubeta de agua fría-y si intentas impedírmelo, créeme que no tendré ningún resentimiento en matarte.

-esas duras palabras me hicieron caer de nuevo en la cruda realidad, sabia que eso pasaría, en el interior de mi sabia que esto iba a ocurrir-espero que te haya quedado bien claro Haruno-después de hablarme con tanta frialdad abandono la habitación, mi corazón se destrozo en mil pedazos, aunque solo haya sido pocas semanas, en verdad me había enamorado locamente de el, desde que lo vi a trabes de aquella mirilla del rifle, me sentí completamente atraída, pero el ya lo tenia claro, y desde ese momento también yo, ninguno de los dos iba a dudar en matar al otro.

-solo quedaba esperar, lentamente me quede dormida en aquella mullida cama, y jure que no derramaría ninguna lagrima por el, no debo parecer débil ante nadie.

…

**Cubierta principal…**

-¡parecen que disfrutaron su ultimo día aquí!-ya había amanecido, desde que desperté intente que el día fuera lo mas productivo posible, tome una larga ducha, me vestí con la ropa mas cómoda posible, y medite un poco, eso me ayudaría a estar tranquila, sabia que en una isla desierta la locura es una opción, y estaba decidía a mantener mi cordura, aunque aveces el mejor consuela esta bajo las frías garras de la locura, alguno de lso otros competidores se sentían nervioso, mientras que otro estaban extremadamente tranquilos, en especial aquellos hermanos oro, y plata, parece que ser un idiota en estos momentos seria lo mejor, seguí observando a los demás, y hay lo encontré, aquel sujeto enmascarado, el que me hizo pasar esa horrible experiencia, se que debo cuidarme de el, eso será lo mejor-¡espero que su estancia hubiera sido placentera! Ya que desde hoy, vivirán durante 1 año en una isla desierta, he preparado todo para su estancia, los guías os guiaran por distintos pasillos, hay abordaran un bote que os llevara a distintas parte de la isla, como ultimo mensaje para ustedes les digo…!la supervivencia del mas acto es la clave! ¡el débil perece! ¡el fuerte sobrevive!-tras estas palabras Kakuzu se marcho de la cubierta, escuche a varios guías gritando mi nombre, intente localizar con la mirada a mi compañero y futuro enemigo, pero seguramente ya estaría en el bote, un guía se me acerco a mi.

-señorita Haruno, su compañero la espera en el bote, por favor sígame-asentí, me empezó a guiar por algunos pasillos que no había visto antes, estaban muy bien escondidos, párese que cada pareja andaría por pasillos paralelos, seguía caminando por un largo rato, llegamos a una especie de mini elevador, ambos subimos, el presiono el único botón en el tablero, y el elevador empezó a bajar a gran velocidad, al llegar abajo me encontré con varios guardias, párese que inspeccionaba a los competidores con un dispositivo detector de metales, supongo que no tienen mucha confianza en los jugadores, me examinaron con ese dispositivo sin problemas, el guía me pidió que lo siguiera pero uno de los guardias me detuvo.

-sucede algo-ese guardia empezó a observarme detenidamente de arriba, abajo.

-Kakuzu-san, dijo que no molestaras a los competidores.

-¿de que hablas? Esta mocosa va a competir, seguro que no mata ni una mosca.

-será mejor que me suertes-le hable claramente, pero el solo me respondió con una media sonrisa.

-será mejor que te revisemos una vez mas, una jovencita como tu podría guardar cualquier cosa en tras esa ropa-empezó a sonreír sádicamente, me percato que dirigió su mano hacia mi pecho, y no iba a dejar que alguien así me tocara, rápidamente le tome la mano.¿que haces?-sin dudarlo le doble el dedo índice, eso hizo que lanzara un desgarrador grito, intentó golpearme con la otra mano, pero antes que lo hiciera le di un rodillazo en el estomago, esto hizo que cayera en rodillas, me puse detrás de el, y coloque mis dos manos suavemente en su rostro.

-esto es por intentar tocarme-rápidamente gire su cráneo junto mis dos manos, haciéndole una fractura mortal en el cuello, una muerte rápida, tanto los otros guardias, y el guía, me observaron con temor, el cuerpo de aquel horroroso sujeto callo al piso.

…

-después de lo sucedido el guía me llevo rápidamente hacia el bote, se veía que estaba totalmente asustado, pude divisar que en el bote estaba mi frío compañero, y otro sujeto, el conductor del bote claro, entre tranquilamente al bote, intente sentarme lo mas alejada posible de Sasuke, pero el bote era demasiado pequeño, el guía hizo una reverencia y se marcho, mientras que el conductor encendía el motor-bien, espero que sobrevivan, ustedes dos son mis favoritos-le respondí al conductor con una sonrisa, de alguna forma de que sea la favorita de alguien me hacia sentir bien, era como un fan, el conductor encendió el motor, y rápidamente salimos debajo del portaviones, el día era perfecto, no había ni una sola nube, a lo lejos se podía apreciar algunos botes, eran los demás competidores, pero después de un tiempo se alejaban mas y mas, hasta perderles de vista.

…

-ya había pasado media hora desde que partimos del portaviones, el ambiente era muy aburrido, y no seria yo la que rompiera aquel incomodo silencio, en ese momento el conductor llamo mi atención-oye, no se si deba hacer esto pero-el conductor saco de su chaleco una navaja muy afilada, me puse en guardia, pensé que me atacaría pero-tómala, te ayudara a sobrevivir, no es mucho pero acéptalo-me impresionaba lo amable que era, desde que llegue nunca había conocido a un subordinado de Kakuzu que fuera amable conmigo, y mucho menos a uno que no me tuviera miedo, amigablemente lo tome.

-arigato, conductor-san.

-no me llames conductor, mi nombre es Kabuto, Yakushi Kabuto..

-hai, Kabuto-kun-en ese momento se podía apreciar una isla en el horizonte, aunque no se podía visualizar muy bien, pero ya se veía la silueta-parece que pronto llegaremos-guarde aquella navaja que me dio Kabuto, mire de reojo a Sasuke y parecía algo enojado, bueno será mejor que no le preste tanta atención.

…

**Orilla de la isla…**

-Kabuto detuvo aquel bote lentamente en la orilla de aquella isla-bueno hasta aquí llega el viaje, les deseo suerte, adiós Sakura-chan-Kabuto encendió el motor del bote para marcharse, pero antes le dedique un tierno beso en la mejilla para agradecerle.

-adiós Kabuto-kun- me dedico una sonrisa, poco a poco se alejaba de la isla, en el horizonte desapareció su silueta, me quede completamente sola junto a Sasuke, aunque fuera mi compañero, yo trataba de no descuidarme, la traición siempre es una opción, y todos en aquella isla la tenían disponible, levante la mirada hacia la isla, era un lugar enorme, digno de admirar, pero sabia que detrás de esa hermosura natural se encontraban 21 competidores mas, y todos ellos sabían que la derrota no era una opción, el macabro juego de Kakuzu había comenzado…

…

-maestro, se ve algo preocupado, aun no es necesario que partamos a la isla, recuerde que tenemos que esperar que queden 8 competidores.

-eso lo se muy bien Gaara, pero lo que en verdad me interesa, es encontrarme con la esa chica curpable de la cicatriz en mi mejilla.

-se refiere a…

-exacto…_nos veremos pronto, Akasuna No Sasori…_

To be continue…


	6. Chapter 5

**23 asesinos**

**Capitulo 5**

-el juego ya había comenzado, aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme a admirar la omnipotencia de aquella hermosa isla, no tenia tiempo para eso, observe de reojo a mi cínico compañero, estaba extremadamente tranquilo, ármenos debería estar algo nervioso peor; no lo demostraba, tenia un orgullo que le impedía mostrar sus verdaderas emociones, era un rasgo que me hacia enojas, pero también uno de los que mas me atraía de el.

-debemos apresurarnos-levante mi mirada de nuevo hacia la isla, lo primero que teníamos que hacer era buscar alimento, luego un refugio, y por ultimo, encontrar y matar a los demás, antes de que nos mate, Sasuke comenzó a caminar adelante mío, pero algunas veces dirigía su mirada hacia mi, tal vez sea preocupación, o desconfianza, como yo era la única armada en ese momento, gracias a Kabuto, observaba en varias direcciones, ese paraíso natural era fantástico, nunca había visto la belleza de la naturaleza tan cerca, aunque se veía hermosa, también se era peligrosa a la vez, ya que en el camino nos encontramos con algunos frutos venenosos, cuando ya estábamos un poco alejados de la orilla Sasuke se detuvo, dándome la señal de que también lo hiciera-si nos separamos cubriremos mas terreno, nos encontraremos en este lugar en media hora, no te pierdas.

-espera-levanto su mirada hacia mi-etto…-saque de mi chaleco una hoja de papel, pude robar información de la isla cuando estaba en el portaviones, estudie detenidamente la información, lo suficientemente bien para crear un mapa de la isla-toma-extendí mis manos en señal de que lo tomara-es un mapa, tranquilo-aunque lo tomo cautelosamente, me sentí tranquila a ver que poco a poco tenia mas confianza en mi.

-vaya, parece que no vas a ser un estorbo-no me agrado su entupida honestidad, ármenos se hubiera guardado ese comentario ¿no?

-de acuerdo a aquella información, nosotros deberíamos estar ubicados en el este de la isla, no hay mucha información geográfica sobre la isla, pero al menos nos servirá-frunció el ceño, era típico de el hacer eso-bueno como dijiste, será mejor que nos separemos, nos veremos en media hora-se marcho sin replicar, aunque seamos compañeros será mejor que no interactuemos entre si, ármenos que sea necesario.

…

-como se atreve ese diota a hablarme así, como me hace enojar su manera de hablar, su mirada, sus rasgo, y lo peor de todo es que me atrae; ¿Qué pensaría Kakuzu en volvernos compañeros? el destino si que es impredecible, ármenos estoy sola, y rodeara de hermosa naturaleza, eso ara que me olvide de el, pero me parece extraño que en ninguna palmera de la isla no haya ningún fruto, ¿experimentos biológicos? Tal ves toda la isla fue trucada por Kakuzu.

-estaba a punto de rendirme, decaer frustrada la fría arena de la isla, antes de que regresara me encontré con un arbusto de cerezos, al contrario de los otros que había encontrado, este no tenia pinta de ser venenosos, tome algunos cuantos, pero aunque no se veían venenosos, dicen que el demonio puede engañar con una sonrisa, y no me voy a arriesgar, tenia al conejillo de indias perfecto, aunque no me gustara tratarlo así, mejor era el que yo.

…

-Sasuke-kun, encontré algunos cerezos, no es mucho pero servirán-levanto su mirada hacia ami, acababa de llegar al punto de encuentro, en sus manos traía tres cocos-es mejor que nada-suspiro.

-encontré una caverna, ha uno 200 metros desde aquí, ese será nuestro refugio-me alegre un poco al sabes que encontró un refugio, no quería pasar la noche en plena naturaleza, y mucho menos me arriesgaría a ser mordida por cualquier serpiente, o alimaña que abra traído Kakuzu a la isla.

…

-al llegar a la caverna, no era un lugar demasiado amplio, pero serviría, estaba algo húmedo, así que eso significaba que este lugar estaría cerca de una laguna, o cualquier nacimiento de agua dulcen-espera aquí, iré a buscar leña-se marcho de la caverna, aunque sus palabras sonaban con algo de preocupación, no me gusta que me menospreciaran, solo por ser una chica no significaba que me tendría que quedar, y ser proseguirá por el, no, le demostrare que no necesito a alguien que este a mi lado para rescatarme.

-salí decidida a traer suficiente cantidad de alimento para dejarle con la boca abierto, pero en su caso seguro que dará una mueca de indiferencia, de todas formas tenia planeado a no volver hasta que encontrara una mina de frutos, y vegetales, eso tenía en mente pero; no encontré nada, pensar que seria tan difícil encontrar alimento, que desesperación, ya estaba lo suficientemente alejada de el refugio como para ser atacada por otra pareja, quería volver, pero mi orgullo nunca lo permitiría, y en ele momento mas deseado sucedió; me encontré con una enorme planta, nunca había visto algo así, era de un tono rosa, con un gran pómulo de pétalos parecido a las rosas en el centro de esta se encontraban varios frutos parecidos a las sandias, también tenían ese extraño color rosa, pero, no parecían venenosas, me acerque con cautela, aunque el asombroso tamaño de esa planta era de temer, mi objetivo eran los frutos, ¿y quien le tendría miedo a una planta? No hacen gran cosa, solo absorben dióxido de carbono, y exhalan oxigeno, cuando finalmente pude rosar la fina piel se aquellas curiosas sandias, una diana me tomo del pie, con tanta fuerza que me alzo a los cielos, cuando enfoque la vista, observe que la liana me llevaba exactamente hacia el pómulo, este se habría lentamente, como una Venus carnívora, reaccione, me balance en forme de arco, este movimiento izo que la navaja que guarde en mi cinturón cayera, lo tome en pleno aire, y me dispuse a cortar la liana, varios roses en esta hizo que me liberada, caí al suelo, me levante rápidamente y dispuse a correr, pero otra diana se lanzo hacia mi, tropéese por culpa de esta, la navaja cayo fuera de mi alcancen, la liana con mas fuerza que la anterior me acerco a aquel gigantesco pómulo, ¿acaso acabaría así? ¿iba ser la primera en morir de esta forma tan entupida? , un segundo antes de que me embutiera, observe como una lanza atravesaba ese gran pómulo de pétalos, por los orificios de este expulsaba un extraño liquido parecido a los fluidos estomacales, la liana que me sostenía perdió fuerza y me hizo caer, al final cuando esperaba aquel golpe contra el frío suelo, nunca llego, al contrario de eso sentí algo calido a mi alrededor, eran: ¡los brazos de Sasuke-kun! , me sentía feliz por que el me salvara, pero a la vez impotente, solo le hice perder tiempo, pero ese calor que emanaba su cuerpo, me hacia olvidar mis problemas, me hacia sentir segura entre sus brazos, mi mirada se cruzo con la suya, sus ojos eran tan penetrantes, pero a la vez tenían un profundo vacío-¿puedes caminar?-aquellas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos, asentí, cuando me separe de sus brazos deje de sentir ese extraño calor, uno que nunca había sentido en mi vida.

-Sasuke-kun-baje la mirada-perdóname por ser un estorbo-me respondió con una media sonrisa, al poco tiempo desapareció de su rostro, nunca lo había visto sonreír.

-debes tener mas cuidado- dirijo su mirada hacia aquella navaja que estaba en el suelo y la tomo, luego observo a aquella monstruosa planta, ya muerta-así que con esto se refería Kakuzu a experimentos biológicos-se acerco lentamente hacia aquellos frutos, me sentía preocupada, tl vez otra liana lo ataque.

-Sasuke-kun, no te acerques-este ignorando mis replicas tomo uno de aquellos extraños frutos, con la navaja la abrió por la mitad, me acerque, aunque aun estaba asustada por lo sucedido anteriormente, mi curiosidad le gano al miedo, el interior de esta, tenia las forma, y las semillas, como una sandia normal, lo único extraño es que tenia un color púrpura claro-¿Será venenosa?

-nunca lo sabremos si no la probamos-acerco aquel pedazo de sandia a su boca, y le dio un mordisco-…sabe…bien.

-… ¿en serio?... ¿tal vez si pruebo un poco?-me acerque a la otra mitad, pero la mano de Sasuke me detuvo-¿pasa algo?

-serás mejor que no comas, pueda darse la probabilidad de que sea venenosa, y algunos venenos de estos tipos de planta tiene efecto retardado-aquellas palabra sonaron con mucha preocupación, ¿acaso estaba preocupado por mi?-esperemos 1 hora, antes de seguir comiendo, pero de todas formas llevemos todo esto a la caverna, en total, había 5 frutos de gran tamaño.

…

-al llegar a la caverna, Sasuke coloco los frutos junto a los cerezos, y los cocos, también note que una fogata iluminaba, y portaba calor a aquella cueva, y en la esquina se podía ver lanzas echas a mano, parece que Sasuke-kun sabe mucho de supervivencia, pero algo me extrañaba, la fogata tenia una especie de barricada con hojas de palmera, la cual hacia que el humo se filtrada por las grietas de aquella caverna-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Por hiciste esa barricada?

-para impedir que el humo escape por la entrada de la caverna, no me voy a arriesgar a que descubran mi ubicación, solo por ser descuidado.

-e-entiendo, algo mas, Kakuzu dijo que podríamos traernos lo que hubiéramos creado en el portaviones, ¿creaste algo Sasuke-kun?-negó con la cabeza, al igual que yo el no había creado ninguna arma, lo único que teníamos era, aquella navaja, y esas lanzas.

-se podía ver al sol escondiéndose en el horizonte, lentamente, me preguntaba; ¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido caminando de aquí para aya?, para solo ser atacada por una planta mutante, aunque ese día estuvo lleno de sorpresas, me gusto sentir cariño de parte de Sasuke-kun, y siendo sincera, en un año pasan muchas cosas.

…**en alguna parte de la isla…POV hidan…**

-que mierda, por Jashin-sama me hubiera gustado encontrar un refugio, en vez de estar metido aquí con esta molestia, un tronco hueco, ¿Qué estábamos pensando?

-¡hey muévete no ves que estoy apretado!

-¡mira quien lo dice! ¿De quien fue la brillante idea de entrar a este tronco?

-¡cállate bruja!-esta chica me esta sacando de mis casillas, pero entonces empecé a sentir extraña patitas alrededor de mi, unos extraños y gigantes ciempiés empezaron a envolvernos-no grites-parece que mi compañera le tiene un terrible miedo a los insectos, lo que faltaba, atorados en un tronco hueco, y rodeado de ciempiés, Jashin-sama ¡Salvame!

**-espero que te haya gustado este capitulo Ladyrose-chan, decidí enfocarme mas en los protagonista, y como puedes notar Sasuke se esta empezando a comportar ''extrañamente sentimental'' con Sakura, bueno sayonada.**


	7. Nota de autor

**23 asesinos**

**Nota de autor…**

-Ohaio gozaimasu, os vine a dejar esta nota para informarles que los otros capítulos del fic los subiré el año próximo, aquí os dejo una lista de los equipos, podrán elegir cual pareja morirá primero, aquí va…

1-Shikamaru y Chouji.

2-Hidan y Yugito.

3-Shino y Kiba.

4-Pain y Konan.

7-Kisame y Kakashi.

10-Tenten y Neji.

-pueden elegir solo una y esa será la primera pareja que morirá, no salen todas, ya que las demás les tengo partes especiales en el fic, bueno si tiene alguna queja, critica, consejo, o comentario, solo dejen reviews, lo responderé con gusto, ¡sayo!


	8. chapter 6

**Advertencia: este capitulo es narrado completamente por Shino, y solo algunos párrafos lo narro yo.**

**asesinos.**

**Capitulo 6**

**8 días después del comienzo…11:58 PM…**

_-oto-san, ¿Quién es el?-un pequeño joven de cabellera alborotara preguntaba animoso a su padre._

_-el será tu sensei Shino, te enseñara la vida de un Ronin-un sujeto tatuado, y muy parecido a el se le acerca._

_-así que tu serás mi nuevo discípulo-le alborota el cabello-recuerda, un Yakuza es fiel, sigue a toda letra el Senpai-Kohai._

…

-últimamente he tenido ese extraño sueño, nunca antes había soñado con mi pasado lo que lo hace cada vez mas problemático, solo han pasado 8 días desde que llegamos aquí y ya la isla a comenzado a afectarme, algunos dicen que esa clase de sueños son premoniciones, van y vienen cuando estas a solo unos pocos metros del hades, tal vez falta poco para que me llegue mi hora, no tengo miedo de eso, un Yakuza siempre esta preparado para morir, y es todo un honor morir en batalla, al menos eso creía, hasta que vi a mi propio padre ser asesinado por mi sensei, en la muerte no hay honor, solo hay perdida, ¿acaso desaparecer de este mundo es honorable? Son solo idioteces.

-¡bien hecho Akamaru!-párese que mi compañero se divierte, desde que llegamos no ha parado de jugar con su perro, aunque parezca un idiota sabe mucho se supervivencia, al menos eso demostró hace dos días, mientras que yo simplemente fui un estorbo.

_**Hace dos días…**_

_-maldición, no pensé que nos encontrarían tan rápido-nos encontrábamos en una laguna cerca de la orilla de la isla, el agua dulce nos había favorecido pero también atraía a muchos jugadores._

_-¿Qué haremos?-aunque no pudimos hacer contacto visual, aquellas rocas filosas no salían de la nada, con tan fuerza iban que desgarraban la madera de los árboles en donde golpeaban._

_-por allí-Kiba señalo a una especie de túnel acuático que se encontraba bajo la laguna, este se podía observar a simple vista-¡vamos!-se lanzo, y seguido por este su perro, los nervios me hicieron dudar, había una gran probabilidad de que ese túnel no tuviera salida alguna, de un momento a otro sentí que mi vista se nublaba, mi cuerpo comenzó a volverse mas pesados hasta caer al lago inconciente._

**...**

_-¿Dónde estoy?-mi cabeza aun me dolía, parecía como si me hubieran dado un buen golpe._

_-ya despertaste-lanzo un suspiro-tuviste suerte, me fui difícil rescatarte._

_-¿rescatarme?_

_-no te acuerdas verdad, una de esas rocas te golpeo, luego caíste inconciente, te lleve por el túnel hasta una caverna subterránea, por suerte para nosotros había una pequeña salida que nos llevo hasta este abrevadero._

-_entiendo-dirige mis manos hacia donde se sentía aquel intenso dolor detrás de mi cabeza, a tocar pude notar que estaba algo viscosa._

_-intente curarte un poco aquella herida con algunas hierbas que encontré, no te toques, que se puede abrir mas de lo que ya esta._

_-¿tan grave fue el golpe?_

_-si, estuviste cerca de la muerte-se acerco a un agujero, se notaba que había sido cavado no hace mucho, seguramente por su perro, sobre este se encontraban algunas hojas, retiro las sojas y saco una pequeña roca finamente afilada-esta cosa es muy peligrosa si se lanza con una considerable fuerza-la volvió a colocar, y puso las hojas encima de esta._

_-perdona, solo he sido un estorbo._

_-tienes razón, pero somos compañeros-alzo su pulgar-y juntos acabaremos con las demás parejas, amigo._

_-''amigo''_

_**Presente…**_

-un amigo ¿he? Nunca antes había tenido alguno, siempre me he mantenido distanciado de los demás, pero me alegra saber que por primera vez tengo un amigo- Kiba, ¿aun nos queda provisiones?

-aun nos queda un poco, creo que nos durada por los siguientes tres di-su perro salto encima de el y comenzó a lamerlo-¡bájate Akamaru!-obedeció el can, me sorprende lo bien entrenado que esta, incluso sus habilidades para nadar son sobresalientes, un canino amaestrado bajo el estricto sistemas de la familia Inuzuka, dicen que ese régimen es incluso mas estricto que el ''Senpai-kohai''

-entonces mañana tenemos que ir a buscar mas.

-tienes razón, pero con Akamaru no será ningún problema encontrar alimento, ¿cierto Akamaru?-el can ladro, era su forma de decir que ''si''.

-entonces lo que queda hoy es descansar-era muy improbable que nos encontraran en ese abrevadero, no solo estaba bien escondido, si no que también la oscuridad de la noche nos protegía, lentamente me quede dormido, el insomnio es un peligro muy grabe, así que es mejor descansar lo suficiente.

_**Hace 7 años…**_

_-sensei, hay algo que no entiendo, porque muchos de mis familiares le falta el dedo meñique, ¿Qué significa?_

_-el dedo meñique es un símbolo muy prestigiado, en los tiempos antiguos se daba el dedo meñique como tributo, esas tradiciones no han cambiado dentro de los Yakuza._

_-significa que lo dan como símbolo de tributo._

_-en la mayoría de los casos si, en otros, se da como arrepentimiento._

_-¿arrepentimiento?_

_-si, si algunos de nuestros miembros comete un grabe error, o alguna traición, paga con el dedo meñique._

_-interesante._

_**Presente…día 9…4:25 AM…**_

-durante estas épocas Japón a cambiado la perspectiva de ver a los Yakuza, aunque seamos criminales, lo que hacemos, lo hacemos por el país, somos como el Joushishi de este era, aunque algunos no nos vean de esa forma.

-hey Shino, levántate, tenemos que buscar alimento.

-bien-me levante-¿sabes algún lugar donde podamos encontrar provisiones?

-Akamaru se esta encargando de eso-lanza un silbido, pocos segundos después regresa su perro, al parecer le es muy fiel-¿encontraste comida Akamaru?-el can ladro-bien llévanos-si solo el hubieran sido fiel, mi padre nunca habría muerto.

_**2 año atrás…**_

_-Shino, tenemos que darnos prisas-nuestro ultimo trabajo era eliminar a varios miembros de una familia rival, estos se encontraban en un restauran de Tokigawa, el trabajo era fácil, colocar la bomba y salir antes de que estallara, extrañamente todo salio mal, y uno de nuestros compañeros murió._

_-nos estaban esperando, ya sabían que vendríamos-intentamos despistarlos zigzagueando por algunos callejones, a estar totalmente seguros de que no nos seguían nos detuvimos.´_

_-creo que ya no nos siguen, pero lastimosamente para ti Shino-saco una pequeña daga que escondía en su manga, intente parecer despistado._

_-tu eres el traidor ¿he?-saque un reloj de bolsillo, ágilmente lo enrolle en mi puño derecho-pero déjame decirte que aun no ha llegado mi hora-se abalanzo hacia mi, dirijo la daga hacia mi cuello, con mi mano izquierda le detuve sosteniendo su brazo, con gran fuerza le propine un golpe en el abdomen usando la cadena de mi reloj cono nudillos, esta se clavo en el, e izo que cayera._

_-t-teme-gruño entre dientes ya en el suelo._

_-tendrás que pagar con el meñique, lo sabes muy bien-me incline hacia el-pero no permitiré que tu sigas viviendo como un Yakuza-tome la daga que yacía en el suelo, y lentamente la dirige hacia su ojo derecho._

_-¿que estas haciendo?-su voz sonaba quebrara, eso no me detuvo e introduje la daga en su ojos, levemente empuje mientras que lanzaba desgarradores gritos de dolor-¡detente!-a ver que podía morir por hemorragia saque la daga y con esta su ojo._

_-espero que sea suficiente casti-el sonido de un disparo me alerto._

_-vaya, vaya, párese que estas torturando a nuestro pequeño ''topo''-voltee para encontrarme con un sujeto con traje formal, y sobrero de copa, era un miembro de la familia rival._

_-Aniki, ¡sálvame!_

_-¡cállate! No puedes llamarme ''Aniki'' hiciste un fallo muy grande-apunto su arma hacia mi-yo corregire tu fallo-justo antes de que disparada lanzo la daga hacia el, esta junto con movimiento giratorio le impacto en el cuelo, haciéndole una herida mortal._

_-¡Aniki!_

_-será mejor que acabe contigo de una vez._

_-espera, ten piedad, ¡espera!-en el mundo de los Yakuza no hay piedad._

_**Presente…**_

-ese lugar me trae un mal presentimiento-después de seguir al perro de Kiba nos encontramos con una profunda caverna, estaba en las profundidades de un gran precipicio, la altura era de 4,5 metros desde donde estábamos hacia las profundidades del precipicio.

-¿este es el lugar Akamaru?-el can asintió-bien bajemos.

-tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

-ser cuidadoso es para cobardes, espera aquí Akamaru-se lanzo hacia unas raíces que se extendían hacia el precipicio, rápidamente bajo sin prestar atención alguna a laz raíces flojas, al llegar abajo me hizo algunas señas.

-bien-baje por aquellas raíces, me preocupe un poco, pero al final baje sin problema alguno, a estar abajo se notaba que la caverna era mas profunda, en la entrara de esta se encontraban algunas roca en la parte superior, parecía que con la mas minima estocada caerían.

-según Akamaru dentro de esta caverna hay alimento.

-no es probable de que haya alimento en un lugar así, una pregunta Kiba.

-¿si?

-la familia Inuzuka es fiel a los Yakuza ¿cierto?-asintió.

-¿Qué piensas de los traidores?

-¿Qué extraña pregunta-comenzó a sobarse la cien-pero creo que deberían morir.

-así que no crees que cortarse el meñique sea suficiente para enmendar sus errores.

-es solo un meñique.

-''_solo un meñique''_

_**2 año atrás…**_

_-¡¿Cómo es posible que actuaras por tu cuenta Shino?! Aunque haya sido un traidor, lo que hiciste va en contra del Senpai-Kohai._

_-perdóneme usted Kie-sama-hice una reverencia-según mi opinión, los traidores deben ser asesinados, no pueden pertenecer al estilo de vida del Ronin._

_-las tradiciones no pueden ser fruncidas._

_-¡si seguimos así, los Yakuza dejaran de existir!_

_-¡somos la generación Joui mas duradera que halla tenido Japón en su historia!_

_-¡eso mismo decía Katsumoto!_

_-¡ni se te ocurra insultar a Katsumoto, Shino!-cuando creí que ya no podía haber mas problemas, mi padre entro seguido por mi sensei._

_-silencio Shino, no insultes a Kie-sama, no seas tan arrogante._

_-padre, solo estoy dando mi opinión._

_-Shino-mi sensei se acerco-primero hablaste con un tono retador a Kie-sama, y luego insultaste al gran Katsumoto, que fue todo un héroe en la historia de Japón, uno de los Ronin mas memorables._

_-perdone sensei._

_-Shino, estas dispuesto a pagar con tu dedo meñique-toda la habitación quedo en un tenso silencio, en realidad, estaba dudando, ¿eso seria suficiente para enmendar mi error?_

_-sensei, creo que un meñique no es suficiente para limpiar un error._

_-esa es tu respuesta-observe como desvainaba su Katana que posaba en su cadera-perdona por esto Shino-avanzo hacia mi, con un rápido movimiento de muñeca lanzo un tajo de esgrima, este casi me atravesaba pero; mi padre se interpuso ante mi, recibiendo el golpe mortal._

_-pa-¡padre!-sin ningún cuidado soltó la Katana, haciendo que mi padre cayera con ella._

_-tu error esta trayendo ruina a los Yakuza, no pagaras con tu vida, pero si lo harás con tus manos._

_**Presente…**_

-las fracturas en mis manos fueron tan graves que me impidiendo dominar perfectamente la Katana, un poco mas y tendrían que amputarme las manos, traicionado por el único en que confíe, por mi sensei, por mi amigo

-Kiba, entremos.

-me preocupa dejar a Akamaru aquí solo.

-entonces entrare yo solo-avance lentamente, aquella caverna tenia extraños rastros de ceniza en sus paredes, ignorando esto seguí mi camino, pero; el sonido de una roca chocando contra algo me hizo voltear, la entrara comenzó a derrumbarse, a paso rápido avance hacia esta pero las grandes rocas cayeron tan rápido que me hicieron retroceder, la entrara quedo completamente bloqueada.

-párese que te quedaste atrapado, ¿no? Shino-kun-pude notar que se dirigía hacia mi con tono burlón.

-Kiba tu.

-tranquilo, te sacare pronto de aquí, no se si te has dado cuenta pero esta es una cueva de metano-escuche el sonido de dos rocas golpeándose mutuamente, como para intentar hacer chispas-sayonara, ''amigo''-una chipas comenzó a recorrer las paredes, hasta perderse en las profundidades de la cueva, un intenso sonido se escucho a lo lejos.

-creo que es hora de limpiar mi error de una vez por todas-una inmensa ola de fuego comprimido avanzaba hacia mi, es hora de que pagara por mis errores cometidos, y por asesinar al hombre que extinguió la vida de mi padre, nos reuniremos sensei.

**Parte exterior de la caverna…**

-una explosión empujo un poco las grandes rocas que interrumpían la entrara de esta, en la parte superior del precipicio se encontraba un castaño con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

-que bueno que me deshice de el, no seria mas que un estorbo, y de todas formas te tengo a ti Akamaru, tu eres la única pareja que necesito.

**Sala de vigilancia…**

-las cámaras de la Isla han funcionado bastante bien señor Kakuzu.

-me sorprende un poco que el Aburame haya sido el primero en caer, y por su propio compañero, bueno esperemos como van las cosas de ahora en adelante.

**To be continue…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, tenia planeado dejarlo para el 2013, pero como me sobro un poco de tiempo escribí este capitulo, agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviws, arigato.**

**sayonara**


	9. Chapter 7

**Advertencia; todo el capitulo lo narro yo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**23 asesinos**

**Capitulo 7**

-11 días habían transcurrido desde que las parejas llegaron a la isla, la estadía de la mayoría de ellas fue placentera, al contrario de otra que tuvieron que esforzarse mas para sobrevivir, el único que había fallecido según las cámaras de seguridad de la isla fue ''Aburame Shino'' su verdugo fue su compañero ''Inuzuka Kiba'' el nombre del Aburame iba a ser tachado, hasta que se descubrió…

**DIA 11…9:16 AM…**

-la séptima pareja exploraba las profundidades de la parte Este de la isla, Hatake Kakashi seguido por Hoshigaki Kisame, este cargaba un enorme Jabalí muerto con varias cicatrizas frescas, decidieron descansar un poco en un abrevadero que estaba en la cercanía.

-estos días han sido demasiado estresantes-Kakashi hundió sus manos en el agua y se salpico el mismo en su cara.

-me pregunto ¿Cuántos habrán muerto hasta ahora?- Kisame tomo asiento en la orilla del abrevadero.

-llevamos pocos días, es difícil creer que alguno de los otros hayan muerto.

-tienes razón-Kisame se llevaba muy bien con su compañero, aunque hayan tenido algunos inconvenientes, era una pareja sobresaliente entre las demás.

-que cansancio-Kakashi se recostó en la orilla del abrevadero, pero algunos sonidos extraños tras unos arbustos hizo que ambos se alarmaran-¿muéstrate?-saco una roca cuidadosamente afilada como un puñal.

-a-ayu-da-sea quien sea el que estaba en los arbusto cayo inconciente, llevándose las miradas curiosas de Kakashi, y Kisame.

**9:24 AM…en las cercanías…**

-¡corre!-una pelirosa y un azabache andaba en paso veloz perseguida por un cómodo-¡¿Cómo nos metimos en esta?!

-cállate y corre-el gigantesco cómodo se acercaba cada vez mas a ellos, era demasiado rápido, tras correr un largo rato por la isla se encontraron con un inmenso árbol, ágilmente le escalaron y subieron a las ramas, el cómodo intento subir pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

-ahora no eres tan rudo ¿he?-el cómodo se quedo observando a la pelirosa detenidamente, mientras que Sakura hablaba con tono retador.

-no le hagas enfadar Sakura, esos animales son muy peligrosos.

-tranquilo Sasuke-bajo un poco el pie de la rama, el cómodo salto intentado darle un mordisco, pero ella quito el pie rápidamente-por poco-el cómodo retrocedió un poco dando la impresión de marcharse pero en realidad tomo impulso y salto al árbol hasta enganchar sus garra en el tronco del árbol.

-el cómodo comenzó a subir lentamente hacia el tronco, Sakura intento tumbarle dándole varias patadas pero este lanzaba incontables mordidas-bájate de una vez-comenzó a patearle cada vez mas, mientras que el cómodo de le acerco peligrosamente esto hizo que la pelirroja cayera a la fría tierra de la isla.

-maldición-el azabache carraspeo entre dientes, mientras que el cómodo le observaba con esos sombríos ojos color amarillo, el azabache se preparo por si la bestia le atacaba pero noto que esta volteo hacia su compañera, el gigantesco reptil no tenia ningún interés en Sasuke, si no en Sakura, se lanzo hacia esta, la pelirosa ágilmente giro en el suelo y se levanto-¡corre!-grito el azabache.

-no lo are-saco rápidamente su navaja y se coloco en posición de combate, el reptil no duro en atacarle y se abalanzo hacia ella…

_¡Akamaru ataca!_

-la mascota blanca de Kiba ataco al cómodo haciéndole una herida grabe en el abdomen, el reptil le dio un coletazo y se alejo del área velozmente-eso estuvo cerca, ¿no Akamaru?-el perro se lanzo hacia su dueño y comenzó a lamerlo en señal de afecto.

-no te descuides Sakura-Sasuke salto de árbol-ellos son nuestros enemigos.

-entiendo-apunto con la navaja hacia el Inuzuka.

-no tengo intención alguna de pelear-coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza-solo pasaba por aquí y decidí ayudarles.

-no necesitábamos tu ayuda-Sasuke le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

-¿en serio? observe como esa cosas os iba a matar, me sorprende que no ayudaras a tu compañera, ¿acaso esperabas que el reptil se distrajera con ella para tu escapar?-el azabache frunció el ceño, la pelirosa le observaba confusa, las palabras de Kiba habían sembrado una semilla de duda en ella.

-Sakura, pásame la navaja-esta no respondió-Sakura-extendió su mano.

-no-respondió.

-Sakura, no me hagas repetirlo-el azabache noto que su compañera se coloco en posición de combate hacia el-¿vas a creer en sus palabras? No me imagine que seas tan entupida.

-¡cállate!

-tranquilos, son compañeros, seria una lastima que se peleen entre si ¿no?-el castaño sonrío-bueno será mejor que me vaya, vamos Akamaru-el can ladro y siguió a su amo desapareciendo entre la espesa naturaleza de la isla.

-ese maldi-sus palabras fueron cortadas por la pelirosa, esta coloco la navaja en su cuello-¿Qué haces Sakura?

-será mejor que me deshaga de ti, Sasuke-Kun-Sakura noto que su compañero echo una risilla entre dientes-¿de que ríes? ¿No te das cuenta en la posición en donde estas?

-si sigues así serás una de las primeras en morir-Sakura aferro un poco mas el cuchillo hacia el cuello de Sasuke provocándole un leve rasguño-si planeas matarme hazlo de una vez, pero recuerda que serás mas vulnerable de ahora en adelante-quedaron ambos en silencio por largo rato.

-tienes razón-aparto lentamente la navaja-pero te mantendré vigilado.

-deberías mantenerme vigilado desde el momento en que llegamos a esta isla-noto una mueca de disgusto departe de su compañera-no importa, vayamos al refugio.

**9:54 AM…abrevadero…**

-así que eso fue lo que te ocurrió-Kakashi curaba varias quemaduras en el Abúrrame, este estaba gravemente herido, pero milagrosamente seguía con vida.

-si, de todas formas eso debería de ocurrir tarde o temprano-este ya le había contado lo ocurrido; sobre la traición de Kiba-Kakuzu aclaro que solo uno ganaría el premio, solo siguió las reglas, y los que rompen las reglas son escoria.

Tienes razón-lanzo un suspiro-según el Senpai-Kohai de los Yakuza los que rompen las reglas son escoria-el Aburame guardo silencio-pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria.

-interesante-se incorporo a la conversación su compañero de piel azul-nunca pensé que serias todo un poeta, Hatake.

-es solo una frase.

-muy buena frase-media sonrisa-pero te digo algo Hatake, cuando llegue el momento en que tenga que matarte créeme que no durare en hacerlo.

-lo mismo digo-sigue colocando un poco de hierba medicinal en las quemaduras de Shino.

-eres alguien peculiar Kakashi-san-el Aburame le observo.

-muchos dicen eso.

**11:49 AM…refugio, pareja 5…**

-Sasuke afilaba algunas rocas y las ataba a unos trozos de maderas para crear varias lanzas, últimamente se ha enfrentado a animales salvajes, por eso ha estado fabricando estas lanzas monótonamente.

-al otro lado del refugio tomaba asiento su compañera sin quitarle los ojos de encima, aquel encuentro con Kiba le hizo dudar sobre su confianza mutuamente, eso causo que su comunicación que antes era minima, disminuyera hacia nada, el único sonido que se podía escuchar era el de las rocas siendo afiladas, y algunos animales silvestres que correteaban alrededor de la caverna.

-¿estas maquinando un plan para asesinarme Sakura?-el azabache rompió el silencio hablándole en forma de burla hacia su compañera.

-tal vez tengas razón.

-te haz suavizado, la primera vez que nos conocimos eras más ruda-Sakura intento devolverle la pregunta, pero era verdad, desde la primera vez que lo vio se había suavizado, incluso dudo en matarlo con aquella mirilla del rifle la primera vez que lo vio en el purgatorio-no se si te distes cuenta pero; la primera vez que te vi sentí que eras de temer, pero desde que pasamos esas dos semanas en el portaviones de Kakuzu tu comportamiento frío a cambiado por uno tímido-se levanto y se acerco pausadamente hacia Sakura-simplemente te estoy diciendo que eres débil.

_Débil…_

-aquella palabra que tanto odiaba Sakura resonó a trabes de sus oídos, desde que era pequeña le llamaban así, desde que ''ese'' hombre destruyo su vida ella decidió cambiar, y para eso se volvió tan fría como el hielo, pero algo en ese sujeto de cabello azabache hizo derretir la fría capa de hielo que la envolvía, un sentimiento despertó dentro de ella-iré a dar un paseo-pronuncio débilmente.

-bien-respondió Sasuke alejándose de ella.

**1:09 PM…a las afuera del refugio…**

-así que aquí es donde se ocultan-el Inuzuka espiaba atentamente el refugio, este se encontraba a los alrededores, no habían pasado mas de 5 minutos desde que llego así que decidió acercarse un poco mas a la entrara.

-tras acercare noto que la caverna estaba completamente vacía, había unas seis lanzas en la pared, un poco de leña, también había un poco de fruta, y animales muertos en una esquinas, en la mayoría liebres salvajes-¿Dónde estarán?

-¿buscabas algo?-alarmado el Inuzuka volteo para encontrarse con un molesto azabache, este le perfora el hombro derecho con una lanza.

¡Maldito!-el Inuzuka tomo la parte posterior de la lanza e intento sacarla.

-déjame hacerlo por ti-Sasuke pateo el estomago de Kiba, haciendo que este cayera hacia atrás sacando la lanza de su hombro-el siguiente golpe será el ultimo-levanto la lanza, he apuntaba para que el golpe diera en un punto mortal.

-sigue soñando-el can de Kiba, salto hacia Sasuke de improviso tumbándolo al suelo, este mordió fuertemente el brazo haciendo que sus colmillos penetraran hasta los huesos, Sasuke solo golpeaba el lomo del can fuertemente.

-no perdamos el tiempo Akamaru, vámonos-el can obedeció y separo sus colmillos del brazo de Sasuke, tanto Kiba como su mascota desaparecieron entre los matorrales sin antes dejar un rastro de sangre por el hombro herido de Kiba.

-¡no escaparan!-el azabache intento levantarse, una punzara se sintió en su brazo, la carne de este estaba casi desecha por la mordida anterior, el dolor le impedía levantarse.

-te duele-volteo alarmado, en esas condiciones no podía enfrentarse a otro enemigo, sus temores cesaron tras ver que era su compañera-toma esto-lanzo unas hoja enrollada en ella misma, dentro de esta había un liquido espeso-lo prepare si acaso ocurre una emergencia, no será suficiente pero te ayudara, ponértela en la herida-hablo fríamente Sakura.

-te v-vez diferente-tartamudeo Sasuke, por alguna razón tenia algo diferente, su mirada era fría, como si estuviera vacía, el mismo sentimiento que sintió la primera vez que la vio en el purgatorio, volvió a acoplar al azabache.

-soy la misma de siempre, Sasuke-kun-le dedico una sonrisa, esta en vez de calmar a Sasuke, hizo que se le erizada la piel-bien, Sasuke, iré a buscar a mi presa, será mejor que descanses.-lentamente Sakura avanzo hacia los matorrales siguiendo la fina línea de sangre creara por Kiba.

**1:17 PM…abrevadero…**

-¿puedes levantarte?-Kakashi noto que las quemaduras de Shino habían cicatrizado un poco.

-si-aunque sus movimientos eran lentos el Aburame se levanto tambaleando.

-bien-Kakashi dirijo la mirada hacia su compañero que se encontraba recostado en un tronco, Kisame se levanto y saco dos rocas afiladas como hojillas.

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto Shino.

-según el Senpai-Kohai, un Ronin no puede darse el lujo de morir en traición-Kisame lanzo levemente las rocas, estas cayeron a pocos centímetros del Aburame y de Kakashi-no hay mayor honor para un guerrero que morir en batalla, ese es el espíritu de un Samurai, ese es el espíritu de un Yakuza-tomo una de las rocas afiladas, y le lanzo la otra a Shino-¿preparado?

-si, arigato gozaimasu Kakashi-san-ambos se colocaron en posición de combate, Shino avanzo hacia Kakashi rápidamente lanzando su cuchilla en un ataque en vertical, este le detuvo con la roca haciendo impulso, luego Kakashi dio una patada baja haciendo que Shino cayera, este ya en el suelo giro para levantarse un salto, se preparo par alanzar un tajo pero Kakashi se adelanto y le propino un golpe con la filosa piedra justo en la yugular.

-luchaste bien, Shino-dijo Kakashi, mientras que soltó la roca filosa haciendo que el cuerpo de Shino cayera muerto al suelo.

-párese que eres muy hábil Hatake-se le acerco su compañero con una media sonrisa en su rostro-el-levanto su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Shino-estaba en un mal estado, en esas condiciones cualquiera lo hubiera matado sin problemas, creo que fuiste muy considerado con el.

-marchémonos de aquí.

**1:19 PM…**

-ese maldito, como se atreve a hacerme eso, ¿verdad Akamaru?-Kiba se encontraba escondido en las profundidades de la isla, no le prestaba atención alguna al rastro de sangre que había dejado-esto duele-coloco su mano en su hombro herido, este no dejaba de gotear, el golpe que recibió por Sasuke fue muy fuerte.

_scrash!_

-el ruido proveniente de los matorrales hizo que Akamaru se alarmara y comenzara a ladrar.

-¡¿Quién esta hay?! ¡Muéstrate!

-no deberías comportarte tan gallito en tu estado-Sakura salio tranquilamente.

-eres tu-le observo detenidamente, pero algo le llamo la atención, Akamaru se veía demasiado asustado, como si hubiera visto un monstruo-¿tienes algunas hierbas medicinales, o algo que pueda usar para curarme esta herirá?

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte? Fue mi compañero el que te hirió-se le acerco con la navaja en mano.

-oye, oye, ese tío me ataco, yo solo pasaba por ¡aquí!-Kiba le lanzo una patada alta hacia el rostro de Sakura, ella le detuvo con su brazo derecho, Kiba giro apartando sede la pelirosa para luego levantarse-me sorprende tus habilidades pero-lanzo un silbido, Sakura noto que el perro se preparo para morderla.

-lo tienes bien entrenado Kiba-kun, pero es algo cobarde mandar a un cachorrito a hacer tu trabajo sucio.

-¡silencio! ¡Ataca Akamaru!-el perro se abalanzo hacia ella, ágilmente Sakura apuñalo al perro el aire, pero no evito que ella cayera junto al can, este le intento morder pero Sakura coloco su brazo en horizontal en la boca de Akamaru, le llego hasta mas profundo que las muelas haciendo que este no pudiera cerrar completamente su boca.

-ladras mucho perro-tomo la lengua de Akamaru, y sin dudar le arranco la lengua.

-¡Akamaru!-grito Kiba.

-aun no he terminado-golpeo con la navaja al perro justamente en un punto mortal, el can comenzó a tambalearse por el dolor hasta que un rato después sus movimientos cesaron hasta caer a un lado de Sakura-¿te quedaste sin mascota? Que triste Kiba-kun-se levanto y se sacudió un poco la tierra.

-m-mataste, a Akamaru-tartamudeo Kiba.

-te doy 5 segundos-camino hacia Kiba lentamente, este retrocedió con temor hasta apegarse al tronco de un árbol.

-interesante.

-uno.

-párese que le darás muy buen entretenimiento a Kakuzu.

-dos.

-felicidades, Sakura-chan.

-tres.

-me derrotaste.

-cuatro-estaba a solos unos pocos centímetros de Kiba.

-pero aun así, me pregunto, ¿Cómo reaccionaras cuando te toque matar a Sasuke-kun?

-cinco-encajo con tanta fuerza la navaja en el lado izquierdo del pecho de Kiba que hizo que profundizara hasta el puñal, dándole un golpe fatal en el corazón-sayonara.

-sa…yona…ra-la vida abandono los ojos de Kiba, Sakura coloco su mano en el estomago de este haciendo empuje para sacar la cuchilla de su cuerpo.

-eso fue demasiado fácil.

To be continue…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, se que es algo confuso, pero mas adelante explicare la historia de los personajes que tendrán mas protagonismo, también no tenia demasiado tiempo para escribir asi que no pude terminarlo como yo quería, agradezco rotundamente a ladyrose-chan por ser tan fiel lectora al fic, mas adelante eliminare a otra pareja, así que vayan eligiendo cual pareja quieren que muera, pueden usar la misma lista de ''la nota de autor'' bueno, sayonara y ¡feliz año nuevo a todos!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Advertencia: este capitulo tiene dos POV distintas.**

**23 asesinos**

**Capitulo 8**

**DIA 15…3:12 PM…POV Sasuke…**

-ya transcurrido 15 días desde el inicio, decidimos mudarnos a otro refugio ya que el anterior ya no parecía muy seguro, aunque estos días hayan pasado normalmente, hay algo que me extraño, el comportamiento de Sakura, últimamente se ha vuelto mas fría de lo normar, incluso me dijo que no tuvo algún problema en matar a ese sujeto con el perro, pero en realidad eso no es lo que me importaba ahora, solo tenia tres objetivos, el primero acabar con los otros lo mas rápido posible para irme de esta isla, el segundo es cicatrizar mi herirá en el brazo provocada por ese perro, y la tercera simplemente era tomar un baño, la higiene siempre es importante, y siendo sincero ambos apestábamos.

-según el movimiento del sol ya habríamos gastado 5 horas desde que comenzamos a buscar refugio, por suerte para nosotros no hemos tenido ningún contacto con algún animal salvaje, y mucho menos con otra pareja, aunque hayamos tenido un poco de dificultar a movernos ya que esa área de la isla estaba cubierta por gran parte de vegetación, del antiguo refugio solo pudimos traernos dos lanzas crearas por mi, y una liebre que cargaba Sakura, era mas simple viajar ligero.

-al llegar a una área de mas fácil traslado aumentamos la velocidad hasta encontrarnos con una especie de pendiente muy empinada-¿regresamos?-pregunte.

-no hace falta-dirijo su mirada hacia la cima-hay que subir.

-sin el equipo necesario es muy arriesgado subir esta clase de pendientes.

-¿miedo? –no pude evitar echar una leve sonrisa por su comentario.

-esta bien, sube tu primero, después te seguiré.

-vale-se dirijo hacia la pendiente y comenzó a subir poco a poco, tenia talento para escalar aunque algunas veces resbalaba un poco, después de un rato llego a la cima y me dedico una mirada triunfar-¡sube!-grito.

-si que me molestas-después de luchar contra mi orgullo decidí a subir, aunque tuve varios tropiezos llegue a la cima, desde ese lugar se podía apreciar una pequeña cascada a lo lejos, eso significa que debería haber un río, y también significaba que muy pronto mi objetivo numero tres estaría completo, ya hace muchos días que deseaba un baño.

-hay que andarnos con cuidado- Sakura señalo a una nube de humo proveniente del bosque.

-¿Quién seria tan idiota para encender una fogata en pleno bosque?

-puede ser esos hermanos Baka, pero dudo mucho de que sean capases de crear una fogata.

**3:42 PM…POV Neji…**

-¡apresurémonos Tenten!-andábamos a paso veloz hacia el origen del humo, era una oportunidad perfecta para acabar con cualquier pareja capaz de hacer tan grabe error, nuestro ultimo intento para asesinar a una de ellas no termino muy bien, escaparon por una especie de túnel subacuatico lo cual no podíamos arriesgarnos a seguirlos, pero ahora teníamos la de ganar.

-espera Neji-jadeo Tenten, pero esperar no era mi objetivo en ese instante, solo quería asesinar a los otros en menos de un año, al estas solo unos metros cerca de la fuente del humo decidimos detenernos, se podía observar levemente a alguien sentado a un lado de la fogata, una presa fácil.

-espera aquí Tenten-le murmure y comencé a acercarme a trabes de los arbustos sin hacer el menor ruido posible, pude divisar que el creador de la fogata era un sujeto gordo, y robusto, Chouji, aunque no hubiera conversado con el mucho en el portaviones, sabia que era una buena persona, pero si seguía cometiendo esa clase de errores seria asesinado fácilmente, y yo no iba a perder esa oportunidad de oro,

-tras salir al área de la fogata comencé a acercarme con una navaja que cree en el portaviones, a estar lo suficientemente cerca me prepare para clavarle la cuchilla justo en el cuello, una muerte rápida pero…

_Será mejor que no hagas eso, o tu amiguita pagara las consecuencias…_

-maldije entre dientes mientras observaba a Tente ser sacada entre los arbusto por Shikamaru.

-perdona Neji-murmuro Tente lo suficientemente audible para que yo la oyera, Shikamaru comenzó a atar sus manos con unas lianas.

-suelta la navaja-ordeno Shikamaru después de colocar una roca afilada sobre el cuello de Tenten, sin mas remedio obedecí.

**3:51 PM…POV Sasuke…**

-el camino hacia la cascada fue corto, al llegar al río notamos que el agua era completamente cristalina, una gran cantidad de coloridos peces nadaba en esta.

-por fin, hace tiempo que quería un baño-hable con alivio.

-tendrás que esperar un poco mas, ya que primero me bañare yo-voltee hacia Sakura.

-esta bien, bañémonos juntos.

-¿he?-note que su cara se volvía cada vez mas roja.

-cuando era pequeño siempre me bañaba con mi hermano, no tienes porque sonrojarte.

-¡pero estoy es muy diferente pervertido!

-haz lo que quieras-la dedique una mueca de indiferencia-me avisas cuando termines, iré a explorar la zona.

**4:01 PM…POV Neji…**

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros?-después de ser descubiertos nos ataron a mí y a Tenten a un árbol.

-no seas tan problemático-Chouji y Shikamaru asaban algunos peces frescos en la fogata.

-creo que deberíamos darle un poco, ¿no crees Shikamaru?

-no se-quedo un rato en silencio-libéralos.

-¿nani?-pregunte alarmado mientras Shikamaru se me acercaba.

-¿Qué te parece una tregua? Suena interesante ¿no?-acaso ¿esta hablando en serio?

-¿estas bromeando?-carraspeo Tente que se encontraba atada al lado mío.

-no tengo tiempo para bromas, le hablare sin rodeos-tomo una rama que se encontraba en el suelo-no se si se habrán dado cuenta pero si calculamos, nosotros por separados somos parejas muy débiles comparadas con las demás-rompió la rama, y luego tomo varia mas-pero si nos unimos-intento romperlas-seremos competencia que considerar ¿entienden?-me limite a asentir-bien, Chouji desátalos-comenzó a desatarnos a ambos, a estar completamente liberados apagaron la fogata con sus pies y recogieron los peces ya asados-desde ahora no somos dos parejas separadas, somos un equipo.

-bien-dije.

**4:23 PM…POV Sasuke…**

-ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que comenzó a bañarse en el río, se que necesitaba un poco de privacidad pero ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita? , decidí explorar las áreas cercana al río, por suerte encontré una profunda caverna, la entrara era mas pequeña que la anterior pero nos serviría, llevaba dos lanzas por precaución, al entra agachas pude notar que estaba muy oscuro, pero en medio de la oscuridad pude divisar un enorme bulto negro, le toque levemente con la lanza-¡mierda!-tan rápido como entre salí mientras esa cosa rugía persiguiéndome, a llegar afuera me prepare para matarla después de que la identifique, un oso pardo, las islas no son el habitad natural de esa clase animales, por eso me extrañe, seguro que Kakuzu lo trajo como una sorpresa.

-el oso se levanto en dos patas para mostrar su omnipotencia, lance la primera lanza pero el oso con una de sus patas la destruyo, me quedaban dos opciones, la primera intentar matarlo con la ultima lanza que me quedaba, y la segunda huir, aunque no me gustara, elegí la segunda y me dirige al río con esa cosa persiguiéndome, no era mi intención comenzar una pelea contra un monstruo que puede matar a un humano promedio de un golpe, si tuviera una Katana.

-después de huir ya me encontraba cerca de la parte superior del río, tome un camino distinto ya que mi intención no era llevarlo a donde Sakura, llegue a la cima de la cascada, esta no era muy alta pero esa cosa me acorralo-¡Sakura!-podía obsérvala bañándose si ninguna preocupación alguna, la llame varias veces pero el sonido de la cascada impedía que me oyera-maldición.-el oso se acerco peligrosamente hacia mi, intente hacerlo retrocederá apuntándolo con la lanza pero fue en vano, tuve que hacer lo correcto para salvar mi vida, saltar.

…

-a caer al agua sentí como me hundía, el río era mas profundo de lo que imagine, nade hacia arriba, para mi suerte me pude aferrar de algo para poder subir a la superficie, mejor dicho de alguien.

-Sakura lanzo el grito de su vida mientras me golpeaba con la otra pierna, después de subir esquivando sus patadas detuve sus manos y la empuje levemente hacia una roca usando mi peso para que se quedara tranquila-¡Sakura soy yo! ¡Calmate!-su cara comenzó a volverse mas roja-¿sucede algo?-tarde un poco en notar, pero después me di cuenta de que ella estaba desnuda-ni pienses en gritar.

_Que hermoso, una joven pareja…_

_Tienes razón Konan…_

-tras oír estas dos nuevas voces me alarme y voltee hacia la orilla, la primera voz era de una chica de cabello color azul fuerte, estaba siendo acompañara por otro sujeto de cabello naranja, les había visto varias veces en el portaviones pero nunca habíamos tenido algún tipo de conversación-mierda -estábamos completamente indefensos en ese instante, y Sakura aun no respondía, seguía sonrojándose mas y mas.

-tranquilos, no podemos matar a una pareja tan unida, ¿cierto Yahiko?

-si tú lo dices-lanzo un suspiro.

-párese que necesitan ayuda, si quieren pueden venir con nosotros, tenemos refugio y comida-acaso ¿nos estaban ofreciendo ayuda?-no se alarmen, ¿quieren venir con nosotros? No me molestare si no quieren-mis opciones eran escasas así que tendría que aceptar.

-esta bien-dije

-genial.

**5:06 PM…POV Neji…**

-aunque hubiéramos aceptado por que la situación lo ameritaba, nos fue muy bien esta tregua, nos ofrecieron refugio, comida, y se podía ver que no tenían ninguna intención de traicionarnos-una pregunta ¿Por qué entraron a este juego?-decidí iniciar una conversación, pensé que nadie me respondería pero…

-oto-san necesitaba una urgente operación el próximo año, por eso necesito el dinero para la operación-hablo Chouji.

-pero eso no es motivo suficiente para entrar en los retorcidos juegos de Kakuzu-le respondió Tenten.

-fui entrenado desde pequeño en las áreas en concentración de las fronteras de Japon, matar es la única forma en que puedo ganar dinero, y estas oportunidades solo vienen una vez en la vida.

-¿fuiste entrenados en las áreas de concentración? Que coincidencia, de que parte-se incorporo Shikamaru.

-Sur.

-yo Oeste, que lastima que no nos conocimos antes.

-tienes razón-Chouji dirijo su mirada hacia Tenten-¿y porque ustedes entraron a los juegos?

-venimos de la NCBL.

-la academia que creo las favelas, solo para personas superdotadas y con talento, ¿esa NCBL?-pregunto Shikamaru

-si, a diferencia de la mayoría de los estudiantes de hay, nosotros fuimos elegidos por nuestro talento, no fue necesario entrenar en las favelas.

-hace un año que esa academia se incendio.-hablo Chouji.

-si-me incorpore-nadie sabe que fue lo que comenzó el incendio, huimos durante el caos luego decidimos buscar dinero por nuestras cuenta, oímos sobre los juegos de Kakuzu y era una oportunidad de oro, aunque siendo sincero-me recosté-me hubiera gustado no entrar a este entupido juego.

-tienes razón, todo ha sido muy problemático, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás-si, ya no hay vuelta atrás, esa es la cruda realidad, lo mejor será disfrutar de nuestros buenos momentos aquí, aunque solo sean pocos.

**5:11 PM…POV Sasuke…**

-¿Cómo les ha ido en la isla?-durante nuestra estadía nos ofrecieron alimento, y refugio durante algún tiempo, me tranquilizaba encontrar personas así en la isla, fueron muy hospitalarios con nosotros.

-ni buena, ni mala-respondí sin rodeos.

-si que tienes buen animo-me dijo Sakura con sarcasmo en su voz.

-bien, Konan, are guardia, últimamente ese oso nos ha estado asechando-hablo su compañero.

-¿oso?-Sakura estaba extrañada-los osos no viven en este habitad.

-Kakuzu trajo ese animalejo a esta isla, si lo piensas bien no es extraño encontrar especie de animales que no viven en áreas tropicales, bueno iré a hacer guardia-le dio un beso en la mejilla a su compañera y luego se marcho.

-Yahiko si que es cariñoso-la chica de cabello azul volteo hacia nosotros-pensé que Yahiko y yo éramos las única pareja que tenia una vida amorosa, pero ustedes dos, me recuerdan a mi y a Yahiko cuando éramos jóvenes, amor joven kawai.

-el no es mi novio-hablo Sakura mientras note un leve sonrojo en ella.

-¿en serio?-se veía sorprendida-como los vi tan juntitos en el rio, eso significaría que son amantes ¿cierto?

-no-su cara se ponía mas roja que un tomate, podía ver como su comportamiento frío se desvanecía-el y yo solo somos compañero.

-¿compañeros con beneficio?

-¡no! ¡Solo compañeros!-grito avergonzada.

-tranquila, iré a ver como esta Yahiko, no intente hacer un bebe mientras no estamos-la gota que derramo el baso, su sonrojo llego a niveles extremos, Konan echo una leve risilla mientras salía, solo nos quedamos Sakura y yo.

-después de un rato de silencio decidí iniciar una conversación-Sakura, una pregunta-dirijo su mirada hacia mi dándome la señal que escucharía, en realidad solo fue algo que me llego a la cabeza-¿eres virgen?-premedite que se sonrojaría pero no fue así, su semblante cambio por un completamente serio, bajo su mirada.

-no…un hijo de puta…me violo.

-¿que?

To be continue…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-les informo que tal vez, solo tal vez, tardare un poco mas en actualizar, perdonen si fue algo confuso el capitulo, agradezco de nuevo a ****ladyrose-chan por ser una fiel lectora, espero que eso no cambien, en fin, creo que en los siguientes capítulos contare la historia de Sakura, sayonara.**


	11. Chapter 9

**23 asesinos**

**Advertencia: todo el capitulo lo narro yo, ¡si!, tiene un poco de lemon leve, ya que el lemon fuerte lo estoy guardando para lo capítulos finales-risa malvada-que malo soy, aquí saldrá toda la historia de Sakura, todo el capitulo narra desde el pasado hacia el presente, no lo puse en cursiva pero que mas da, comenzemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 9**

**6 años antes…**

-¡Bienvenidos! Mi nombre es Senju Tsunade la directora de nuestra prestigiosa academia-la sala comunal de la NCBL, en ese lugar se llevaba a cabo la integración anual a nuevos alumnos, es una hermosa sala con pilares hechos a manos de escultores y candelabros de cristal en el techo, su piso de fino mármol acompañados por la brillante luz de los enormes reflectores que posaban en los pilares.

-centenares de jóvenes a tierna edad observaban a los profesores que tomaban asiento en una pasarela, en el centro de esta la Directora Senju Tsunade les daba la bienvenida-para muchos de ustedes les incomoda estar en un lugar completamente nuevo paras sus mentes, pero les repito que no serán parte de un régimen de clases a alto nivel, si no de nuestra familia, formaran parte de la decimonovena generación de la NCBL-los profesores comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos y caminaban hacia puertas paralelas unas de otras-serán enviados a distintos grupos, formaran parte de los 9 pilares de Japón.

-en cada una de las puerta un numero estaba escrito en Japonés, los jóvenes estaban colocados exactamente en 9 filas y fueron llamados por cada profesor para que se acercaran.

-todos los nuevos alumnos se llevaban miradas de desconfianza de los antiguos, pero una de las mirada se posaba atentamente en una cabellera de extraño color rosa, no era la mirada de un antiguo alumno, si no la de un profesor, sus ojos apagados se llenaron de fuego tras verla a ella, esa chica de singular cabello rosa pronto se convertiría en una obsesión para el.

…

-un corazón roto puede ser muy parecido a la marea, de pequeñas olas a merced del viento puede cambiar a un gigantesco maremoto, pero al igual que esta tiene bipolaridad, no se sabe cuando puede cambiar para bien, o para mal.

**Dormitorios, medianoche, ese mismo día…**

-desde la primera vez que la vio su mente solo estaba nublada por su imagen, su cabellera rosa, sus ojos de intenso color jade, no entendía porque una chica así podría tener tan fuerte efecto en el.

-Masai Obito, profesor de la NCBL y de confianza con Tsunade, cambio su apellido cuando se integro a la academia por situaciones desconocidas, desde la perdida de su prometida Rin no era el mismo de siempre, pero esa chica, aunque aun no sabia su nombre, le hacia tener ese mismo sentimiento que cuando conoció a Rin, ella tenia que ser suya, por las buenas, o por las malas.

-tras navegar un rato por sus pensamientos perdió el sentido del tiempo y no se dio cuenta de que estaba en los dormitorios de chicas, se propuso a regresar pero tras ver a esa familiar cabellera rosa sentada a lo lejos se inmuto, era la oportunidad perfecta para darse a conocer y no la desperdiciaría.

-se acerco a ella, la pelirosa de tierna edad tomaba asiento en el césped del patio a un lado de su dormitorio, tras oír sus pasos esta volteo y se encontró con el, le miro extrañada fijamente pero su mirada de impresión cambio por una tímida sonrisa-h-hola.

-hola-respondió Obito-no deberías estar aquí a esta hora, la academia tiene un toque de queda.

-lo se, pero me gusta observar la luna, eso me tranquiliza-Obito no intento sermonearla para que se dirigiera a su dormitorio si no se sentó a un lado de ella.

-mi nombre es Masai Obito, mucho gusto-le extendió su mano.

-Haruno Sakura, también me da gusto conocerte Obito-san-le dio la mano a Obito amistosamente, la pequeña Sakura no podría tener mas de nueve o diez años, esto hizo sentir mal a Obito, el no quería parecer un pedófilo.

-bueno es mejor que me vaya-se levanto torpemente del césped y se sacudió un poco-un gusto conocerte Sakura-chan, y no es necesario que uses el ''san'' conmigo-le dedico una sonrisa.

-bien, Obito-kun.

-se alejo poco a poco sin atreverse a mirar atrás, quería alejar todos esos pensamientos involucrados, no quería cometer una locura solo por sus instintos, al menos eso pensaría por ahora.

…

-el tiempo puede borrar antiguos deseos o fortalecerlos, de un pequeño amor a un olvido o a una obsesión, de una meta a rendirse o a una ambición, uno mismo decide y crea su propio camino, lo importante es elegir lo correcto aunque algunas veces no ocurra de esa forma ya que lo correcto varia en cada persona, algo malo para uno puede ser bueno para otro viceversa.

**5 años después…**

-tanto como su amistad y la obsesión de Obito crecía entre ellos, tanto tiempo juntos formo un lazo muy fuerte en esas dos vidas, eso llevo a Sakura a confiar en Obito, ella creía que el siempre la apoyaría, ella pensaba que el nunca le haría daño.

-cinco años después Sakura se había convertido en la mejor francotiradora de la NCBL, sus características físicas también habrían mejorado, su cuerpo no era el mismo de antes, no era la misma niña de hace cinco años y eso hizo que aquel sentimiento de Obito volviera a despertad, ya era hora de que la hiciera suya, ya era hora de que proclamara su cuerpo, pero había algo que se lo impedía, la directora Tsunade, ella siempre era muy sobreprotectora con Sakura, casi como una madre, y por eso le impedía acercársele, ella sabia lo que el trataba de hacer con Sakura, todo obstáculo debe ser eliminado, al menos eso pensaba el.

…

-su obsesión le llevo a la locura, la perdida de su antigua amara le saco de si, y ella era una salvación no correspondida para el, la locura lleva a cometer muchas cosas, algunas mas grandes que otras.

**Oficina de Tsunade…**

-su cuerpo frío, sus ojos sin algún brillo de vida, en un charco de su propia sangre yacía la aclamada Senju Tsunade mientras Obito le observaba fijamente con una media sonrisa psicópata en su rostro, ahora ya no habría ningún obstáculo, salio de la oficina para dirigirse hacia su flor de cerezos.

…

-todos estos años de espera, todos estos sentimientos comprimidos, serian liberados esta noche, ella seria suya, su pequeño amor paso a una obsesión, su meta a una ambición, de pequeñas olas a un maremoto.

**Cocina…**

-su cuerpo siendo manoseado por su antiguo profesor, intentado forcejear con la primera persona que le entrego un rastro de amistad en la academia, lagrimas salían de sus orbes jades transcurriendo sus mejillas-de-deténgase-tartamudeo entre sollozos llantos.

-tranquila Sakura, tu confías en mi ¿verdad?-Sakura tras tomar una sartén llena de aceite hirviendo en las cercanías, la lanzo hacia Obito quemando el lado derecho de su rostro, este lanzo un grito de dolor entre maldiciones-¡quería hacer esto lo mas placentero para ti! ¡pero no me dejas opción!

-ignorando el dolor en su rostro siguió tomo las manos de Sakura fuertemente y la aprisiono entre su cuerpo y la pared para así lograr su cometido, ella se maldecía por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerle, la lengua de Obito cursaba el cuello de Sakura hasta llegar al ovulo de su oreja-te gusta ¿he?-sus manos paseaban por el abdomen y los muslo de esta lentamente-hoy serás mía Sakura.

-es-estas ¡enfermo!-Obito no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario de Sakura.

-tal vez tengas razón mi flor de cerezos-comenzó a quitarle la blusa que tenia botón por botón,-estoy enfermo por ti-tras ver su abdomen desnudo paso su lengua por este, Sakura solo sentía asco por aquel hombre que la forzaba, Obito desabrocho del sujetados rosa de esta dejando a la intemperie sus pechos este comenzó a tocas sus pezones-has crecido mucho.

-detente, ¡onegai!-sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer de su mejilla, Obito comenzó a lamer esas mismas lagrimas.

-no me gusta verte llorar-dirijo su boca hasta sus pechos y comenzó a mordisquear unos de sus pezones, Sakura no pudo evitar arquear la espalda mordiendo su labio inferior para no gemir-que simpática, incluso parece que te gusta.

…

-confianza, amistad, fidelidad, todo lo que sentía ella por el se derrumbo en ese mismo instante, las personas cubren lo que son en realidad tras mascaras de mentiras, pronto esas mascaras se derrumban mostrando lo peor de un ser.

-ambos cuerpos desnudos, ella no podía creer lo que el estaba a punto de hacer, le iba quitar su pureza, ella nunca mas volvería a ser pura gracias a aquel hombre.

-¿lista mi flor de cerezos?-inmutada, estaba completamente a su merced, si solo hubiera sido mas fuerte, mas fría, capaz de matarlo en ese mismo instante, pero no.

- lentamente Obito dirijo su miembro al clítoris de Sakura y lo introdujo lentamente, un dolor cubrió cada extremidad del cuerpo de Sakura haciendo a sus sollozo mas fuertes, Obito ignoro a la pelirosa y siguió en su cometido, introduciéndose cada vez mas dentro de ella hasta llegar a lo mas profundo de su ser.

…

-perdió su virginidad de esa manera tan deplorable, su ultimo gramo de pureza le perdió ante el, algo que ella guardaba para el primer hombre que amara ya no estaba hay, solo un rastro de lo que fue, desde ese momento ella se sintió sucia.

-como una muñeca de trapo ella estaba tirada en el suelo entre sollozos he inaudibles llantos, Obito le observaba con una sonrisa sádica y se inclina un poco para hablarle-creo que fue suficiente diversión por ahora, pronto vendré de nuevo por ti, Sakura.

…

-tras eso su mente y su realidad se despedazaron, el se marcho y la dejo hay, sin mas preámbulo se levanto, limpio sus lagrimas y tomo su ropa, comenzó a vestirse lentamente, ya no seria la misma, nunca mas pensó ella.

-avanzo hacia algunos tanque de gas y comenzó a abrirlos, el gas se expandió y empezó a cubrir la cocina de la academia poco a poco acompañado por un irritante sonido, tomo varias botellas y las lleno de gasolina hasta el tope.

-dejando una fina línea de gasolina recorrió todos los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrara principal de la academia-sayonara-pronuncio, lanzo un encendedor hacia el aire, este cayo a la fina línea creara por ella, en unos instante el fuego siguió su camino hasta llegar ala cocina provocando una fuerte explosión.

-una capa de hielo se creo en ella, aunque no hubiera tenido tanto compañerismo en esa academia ya que no conoció a la mayoría de los demás estudiantes igual corto todo sus lazos con la NCBL, simplemente para crear un nuevo lazo con el, un lazo de odio y venganza.

…

-caos, conmoción, todo esto provocado por ella, el incendio que destruyo la famosa NCBL Japonesa conmociono al mundo, pocos sobrevivientes escaparon del incendio, muchos cuerpos no fueron encontraros entre los escombro, dándola a ella por muerta.

**Un año después…**

-ahora Haruno Sakura era conocida como una simple asesina a sueldo, aunque sus trabajos tardaban en llegar le pagaban mucho, y con eso seria suficiente para ella.

-dormía placenteramente en un apartamento alquilado en los suburbios bajos de Tokio, tras intentar quedar dormida surcando los caminos de Morfeo el teléfono sonó interrumpiéndola, quiso ignorarle pero quien sea el que la estuviera llamando era insistente, luchando contra la pereza se levanto de su cama aun en pijama y respondió el teléfono-moshi moshi.

-hola señorita Haruno-una voz distorsionada sonó a trabes de este, desconfiada dirijo su mirada hacia la ventana y puro notar un diminuto brillo en la cima de un edificio-_una mirilla de rifle-_pensó.

-perdone por molestarla a esta hora pero le tengo una oferta muy tentadora.

-¿oferta?

-si, pronto mi jefe Kakuzu ara un juego de supervivencia, y quiere que usted una de las mejores francotiradoras de Japón este en el.

-¿Qué sucederá si no acepto? ¿Me dispararan en este instante?-hablo burlona.

-no se preocupe por el que le apunta, solo es para vigilarla, en fin, la primera fase del juego transcurrirá en el purgatorio en una semana, como una conocedora del bajo mundo usted debería saber donde queda ¿verdad?

-si.

-no es obligatorio, pero antes de que tome una decisión le hago saber que el premio serán 10 billones de yenes-tras oír esta gran suma Sakura se impresiono, ¿Cómo alguien era capaz de conseguir tanto dinero?

-estaré hay-colgó, ella confiaba en sus habilidades, y esa cantidad de dinero era suficiente como para no volver a trabajar durante toda su vida, y sobraría dinero, estaba lista para entrar a los repulsivos juegos.

**Una semana después…**

-tras ver que en el purgatorio centenares de asesinos y criminales estaban reunidos decidió entrar por la azotea de este, Sakura tenia una idea de lo que tenia planeado ese tal Kakuzu para disminuir el numero, así que eligió la vía mas segura para su persona

-tras llegar a una especie de pasarela a trabes de la azotea noto que en el fondo de la sala había una enorme puerta de metal, abrió la maleta que llevaba y comencé a preparar un rifle Sniper serie , a estar completamente armado el rifle una enorme puerta de metal se abrió de golpe, todos dirigieron la mirada hacia allí, un hombre robusto, con la mitad de su rostro escondido, y ojos verdes salio de esta, el empresario Kakuzu.

-todas las miradas se posaron atentamente hacia ese sujeto-¡bienvenidos escoria de Edogawa, vine aquí entregándoles la posibilidad de que salgan de esta vida de ratas, para darse una vida de lujos! ¡Una competencia, la supervivencia del mas acto, 10 billones de yenes!-ha escuchar esta gran suma de dinero, todos en ese oscuro lugar abrieron los ojos como platos- ¡he recorrido todo Tokio, busque en los 23 barrios principales solo para encontrar a los asesinos mas peligrosos, mas sanguinarios, mas crueles! Y aquí están, reunidos lo peor de los 23 barrios en una sola sala, pero os informo que solo escogeré 23 personas de la multitud, y se preguntaran como disminuirá esta gran cifra a solo 23 ¿he?, la respuesta es fácil ¡mátense entre si!, recuerden la supervivencia del mas acto-tras decir estas palabra, Kakuzu salio de la sala.

-un grito en las profundidades le hizo reaccionar, tomo su rifle y empezó a disparar a todo lo que se moviera, hasta que apunto a un chico de cabello negro azabache, por una vez en su vida dudo, ¿Qué le sucedía? Ella mataría a cualquier persona sin pensarlo pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sus manos no apretaban el gatillo del rifle, sus pensamientos fueron cortados tras ver como un sujeto herido que estaba en el suelo apunto a ese chico azabache con un antiguo revolver, sin pensarlo disparo, la bala rozo la mejilla del azabache dándole al objetivo.

-su primer encuentro, el chico que derritió aquella capa de hielo que creo ella misma por culpa del hombre que le quito la pureza, ¿amor a primera vista? Tal vez.

…

-el destino les unió como compañeros, y los dividiría como enemigos, tras no aceptar esa realidad hizo que ella se suavizada, y eso era peligroso en aquella isla.

**DIA 11…**

-Sasuke tenia razón, ella se suavizo y eso era un problema no solo para ella si no también para el, desenterró en su mente aquellos oscuros recuerdos de aquel hombre para volverse fría, para volver a ser fuerte, volvió a sentir el dolor provocado por el, aun no olvidaba su nombre, no olvidaba su rostro, no olvidaba su venganza.

**Presente…**

-después de un rato de silencio el azabache no pudo evitar romperlo-Sakura, una pregunta-solo era una simple curiosidad que cursaba en su mente -¿eres virgen?-premedito que se sonrojaría pero no fue así, su semblante cambio por un completamente serio, bajo su mirada.

-no…un hijo de puta…me violo.

-¿que?-quedo completamente mudo, su rostro sereno cambio por uno de sorpresa, sin mas remedio decidió no preguntar mas nada y se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan impulso tras preguntar algo así.

-no te preocupes-la voz de Sakura sonó quebrara-eso ya quedo en el pasado.

**En algún lugar de la isla…**

-su mirada perdida observando la luna, una sonrisa burlona se escondía atrás de su mascara, aguanto las ganas de carcajear tras la coincidencia de volverla a ver a ella otra vez de esta manera -pronto nos encontremos, mi flor de cerezo.

To be continue

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-quería dividir este capitulo en dos partes para ser mas descriptivo, pero bueno, creo quedo bien-suspiro-agradezco a todos lo que dejaron reviews, en fin, creo que tardare un poco mas en actualizar ya que tengo que hacer algunos trabajos del liceo peor como ya tengo los trabajos adelantados no me tardare mucho, creo, me despido, Sayonara.**


	12. Capitulo 10

**23 Asesinos**

**Capitulo 10**

Los días en la isla transcurrieron normalmente. Desde la muerte de la tercera pareja no hubo ninguna otra baja alguna. El juego de Kakuzu se volvió famoso dentro del bajo mundo, Japon, Corea, Estados Unidos, Egipto, Irán, Mexico. Los empresarios mas adinerados del mundo y gran mayoría de las empresas corruptas se interesado en ese peculiar entretenimiento. Ya era hora de que Kakuzu entrara en acción.

**DIA 30…05 de Mayo 2011…Purgatorio…**

-¡Bienvenidos amigos!-tomando asiento en la gran cantidad de sillas forraras por fino cuero, millonarios y jefe corruptos conversaban entre si, presentes en la habitación mas segura y gigantesca del purgatorio. Todos ellos interesados en su anfitrión frente a ellos-párese que les a llamado la atención mi pequeño juego, por eso intentare que esto sea mas interesante para sus distinguidos gustos-una inmensa pantalla levadiza en la pared se encendió mostrando varia fotografía de los jugadores, todas ellas tenían un numero distintivo en la parte superior-como podrán ver, todos estos son mis peones en la isla-de su traje, Kakuzu saco un mando para controlar la pantalla-ya ha pasado un mes desde que mis peones llegaron ahí. Lastimosamente una de las parejas ya falleció-presiono un botón en el mando, y las fotografía de Shino y Kiba se marcaron con una ''X'' roja-cada numero representa la pareja respectiva. Les invite a esta reunión para solo una cosa ¡apostar!

Todas las personas presente comenzaron a murmurar-busquen bajos sus asientos-los presentes obedecieron y sacaron varios mandos bajo sus asientos. En la pantalla del mando aparecían las fotos de las parejas y al lado de estas el botón ''elegir''-elijan su pareja favorita queridos invitados. Podrán monitorear el rendimiento de cada pareja y apostar por la que crean que ganara.

La habitación quedo un rato en silencio. Minutos después varias personas comenzaron a presionar los mandos. En la gigantesca pantalla aparecían los votos al lado de las fotografía de las parejas-párese que entienden.

**En la isla…10:01 AM…**

Después de lo ocurrido en el refugio de Yahiko y Konan, Sasuke decidió no volver hablar de ese tema, por eso no insistió en preguntarle mas cosas a Sakura. Pero aun así, se intrigaba por lo ocurrido con ella, ese tema le interesaba mucho, aunque no lo demostrara. El lazo que les unía a Yahiko y Konan se hizo más fuerte a pasar los días, mayormente por lado de Sakura. Su estadía fue placentera, tenían un río cerca, y la caza fue abundante. Pero decidieron abandonar ese lugar antes que atrajeran algún enemigo.

Cerca de ese refugio, otra pareja se acercaba más y más. A diferencia de ellos esta pareja no tenía intención alguna en hacer una especie de tregua. Escondidos y siguiéndoles con cautela, los hermanos oro y plata les vigilaban-¿listo hermano?-su acompañante de cabello plateado asintió.

-Es hora de demostrarle la ferocidad de los hermanos oro y plata-ambos desaparecieron entre la maleza de la isla.

**10:18 AM…con Shikamaru…**

Los cuatros jugadores andaban a paso veloz en dirección contraria de su perseguidor. Shikamaru pensó que el plan de la fogata volvería a funcionar, pero toda su estrategia se fue a su contra-que problema, ¡vayamos a un espacio abierto!-los demás asintieron y siguieron a Shikamaru. Al llegar a una zona abierta, todos voltearon para encontrarse con su perseguidor-no se distraigan, estén preparados.

-Así que decidieron enfrentarme ¿he?-una tenebrosa risa se escucho entre los arbusto. Una enorme silueta apareció, haciendo crujir las ramas mientras mas se acercara. De los matorrales un sujeto de piel azulada que cargaba un enorme tronco salio con una sonrisa sadica en su rostro-si que son valiente, enfrentarme a mi ¡Hoshigaki Kisame!

Observaban al sujeto de piel azul con temor. Aunque ellos fueran muchos, la habilidad es más peligrosa que la cantidad. Obviamente estaban en desventaja-sigan ustedes-Chouji dio unos pasos al frente-yo me quedare aquí.

-Oye Chouji, este sujeto no es cosa de juegos, y seguramente su compañero esta cerca de aquí-Shikamaru intento hacer que este entrara en razón.

-Lo se Shikamaru, por eso mismo les daré tiempo para escapar.

-Déjense de sentimentalismos-Kisame ajito el tronco chocándolo contra el suelo-no estoy interesados en los débiles ¡asi que apártate! -se abalanzo contra Chouji lanzando un golpe en vertical con el tronco, Chouji detuvo parte del impacto del choque con sus brazos.

-Shikamaru es hora de irnos-hablo Neji, Shikamaru asintió y huyeron por la espesa naturaleza de la isla dejando solo a Chouji.

-¿Crees que solo haciéndote el héroe me ganaras? ¡No me hagas reír!-Kisame le propino una patada a Chouji en la pierna izquierda provocando que cayera-me encanta el olor a muerte en las mañanas-levanto el tronco y apunto hacia el cráneo de Chouji.

_Detente…_

Kakashi salto de un árbol cayendo al lado del Hoshigaki-déjamelo a mi-Kisame solo le dedico una media sonrisa.

-Hatake, no te entrometas. El es mi presa, y las presas-levanto el tronco de nuevo-¡son para matarlas!-golpeo con fuerza con el tronco al cráneo de Chouji provocando que le salpicara con su sangre. Aunque el golpe haya sido capaz de matarlo enseguida, Chouji aun se retorcía por el dolor-sigues vivo ¿he?-volvió a golpearlo seguidamente hasta que dejara de retorcerse-listo-lanzo el tronco. En su rostro apareció una mueca de vacío. Kisame solo sentía el placer de la victoria solo cuando asesina a alguien que le de algo de pelea, y Chouji no mostró ningún rastro de eso

Kakashi le miro enojado-lo hiciste sufrir mucho. Hubieras dejado que yo me encargara.

-No estamos aquí para ser bondadosos Hatake, si sigues así serás el próximo en morir. Vayámonos de aquí, estoy hecho un asco.

**10:49 AM…con Sasuke…**

-¿No creo que debamos ir por aquí?-Yahiko observaba la caverna con sospechas. Ambas parejas decidieron viajar por un tunel que encontraron cerca de un precipicio. Alrededor de este había varias marcas de ceniza, y un peculiar olor. Haciéndoles saber que era una caverna de metano-es muy arriesgado viajar por esta clase de cavernas.

-Tienes razón-Sasuke se acerco a la entrara-la oscuridad es un problema, y no podemos usar antorchas. Pero por lo que deberíamos estar preocupados es de los que nos vigilan-observo de reojo a unos matorrales en la cima del precipicio-pensé que se alejarían por nuestra ventaja en número, pero veo que no es así.

-Una emboscada-todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Sakura.

-¿Emboscada?

-Si, dentro de esta cueva no podrán ver nuestros movimientos, así que si somos rápidos podremos matarlos.

-Pero al igual que ellos nosotros también tenemos la misma desventajas, si no somos precavidos seremos los perjudicados-aclaro Sasuke. Los arbustos empezaron a crujir. Todos dedujeron que sus enemigos entrarían en acción-vamos-entraron en la oscura caverna.

Desde la cima los dos hermanos observaban atentamente-han cometido un grabe error subestimándonos. Sigámosle hermano-los hermanos oro y plata dieron un salto cayendo a las profundidades del precipicio perfectamente-¡hay que matarlos!

La oscuridad de la caverna era tan espesa que no podían ver ni su propia mano. El olor a metano impregnaba el aire. El único sonido audible era los apresuraros pasos de los jugadores, y los incontables jadeos por el cansancio. El grupo de Sasuke tras oír que los pasos de los hermanos oro y plata se hacían mas fuertes, se apegaron a la pared esperando que los hermanos se adelantaran para iniciar la embocada. Intentando concentrarse lo suficiente para captar el momento exacto para atacarles usando su sentido del oído, cerraron sus ojos.

Un tenso silencio les hizo entrar en pánico. Los pasos se dejaron de oír haciéndoles pensar que estarían a salvo, Yahiko lanzo un suspiro de alivio-apresu-un dolor en su brazo derecho provocado por una especie de arma pulsante le hicieron caer con el peso de una persona.

-¡Muere!-el hermano de oro, Kintaku, afinco mas su afilada hacha intentando cortarle el brazo a Yahiko. Este reacciono y le dio una patada en el abdomen alejándolo de el-ya golpee a uno hermano! ¡¿Dónde estarán los demás?!

-¡No lo se hermano! ¡Pero si piensas que estarán en ventaja solo porque no podemos verlos están muy equivocados!-ambos hermanos echaron varias carcajadas llena de malicia y sed de sangre.

-¡Corran!-grito Yahiko llamando la atención de los dos hermanos. Kintaku y Gintaku abatieron seguidamente al pelinaranjo haciéndole varias heridas profundas.

-¡Yahiko!-Konan se alarmo. Gintaku salto hacia ella pero Yahiko tomo su pierna haciendo que tropezara.

-tu pelea es conmigo ¡gilipollas!-Yahiko enojado le dio una mordida a Gintaku arrancando carne de su pierna, Gintaku lanzo un grito de dolor.

-¡Hermano!-Kintaku golpeo a Yahiko con su hacha cortándole la mitad del brazo.

-¡Corre Konan!-con su otro brazo se aferro a Kintaku, luego le dio otra mordida a Gintaku impidiéndole que siguiera a Konan-¡solo podrán seguirles sobre mi cadáver!

_**7 años atrás…**_

_Un ágil asesino se infiltraba perfectamente en una suite de uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de Tokio, esquivaba las cámaras limpiamente sin ningún inconveniente. Su único propósito era asesinar a un jefe criminal desconocido. No tenia porque saber nada mas, con solo el dinero y la ubicación del objetivo para el eran suficiente._

_Al llegar a la entrara de la suite. entre abrió la puerta para mirar mejor en el interior, podía observar a su próximo objetivo manoseándose con una mujer de singular cabello azul-''que mal, con lo que no me gusta matar mujeres''-penso. Se preparo para entrar, pero se detuvo a ver como aquella singular mujer sacaba una pequeña daga escondida en su tacón y la clavaba con furia en el cuello de su ex-próximo objetivo-''una asesina ¿he?''-detrás de la peliazul aparecían un hombre completamente vestido de negro con una Katana en mano haciendo que Yahiko se alarmara. Yahiko saco de su cintura una pistola Magnum 38, apunto y jalo el gatillo dándole exactamente en el rostro a aquel hombre._

_-¡¿Quién esta hay?!-pregunto aquella mujer._

_-No te precipites-Yahiko guardo su pistola de nuevo en su cintura-deberías darme las gracias ¿no?-abriola puerta completamente y se acerco con una sonrisa en su rostro-me llamo Soujiro Yahiko, mucho gusto._

_La mujer tardo un poco en reaccionar-Así que también eres un asesino-lanzo un suspiro-deberías ser mas cuidadoso a dar tu nombre real, me despido-saco una bomba de luz que guardaba en su escote y la encendió. Aprovecho el estallido para escapar dejando algo aturdido a Yahiko._

_-¿Por qué todas las asesinas son así? De todas formas intentare descubrir su nombre, eso lo hará mas divertido._

…

Los otros tres corrían apresuradamente a lo profundo de la caverna. Una tenue luz se podía observar levemente en el fondo mejorando la visibilidad. Al estar mas cerca llegaron a una especie de cubículo natural impregnado con un fuerte olor a metano, en el techo de este se podía ver un enorme agujero y única salida visible, a los lados dos abismos extremadamente profundo cuales expulsaban el metano-así que este es el escape del metano. Hay que ir arriba-carraspeo Sasuke.

-No podemos dejar atrás a Yahiko-Konan volteo hacia el oscuro túnel-hay que ir por el.

_Ya los veo hermano…_

_Acabemos con ellos…_

La silueta de los dos hermanos se hacia cada vez mas visible-vamos Sakura-Sasuke se dirijo a una pared y comenzó a escalar. Llevo su mirada hacia la pelirosa y noto que esta no se movía de ese lugar-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Apresúrate!

-Pero, ellos nos han ayudado tanto-hablo en un susurro.

-¡Reacciona de una vez! ¡Todos aquí están por su cuenta!-las palabras de Sasuke hicieron que Sakura volviera en si. Se dirijo hacia la pared y comenzó a escalar junto a Sasuke.

Los dos hermanos llegaron en ese mismo instante y se detuvieron en la entrara del cubículo-¡están intentando escapar hermano!-Gintaku observo a Konan. Ella no hacia ningún movimiento y mantenía la cabeza gacha-ella es mía-el hermano plata se lanzo contra Konan, dio un salto e intento darle un tajo en vertical, Konan lo detuvo con su mano desnuda y sostuvo la cuchilla de el hacha sangrando por la abertura provocada-¡suelta!-Gintaku comenzó a darle varios rodillazos seguidos en el abdomen-¡esta perra no se suelta hermano!

-Mataron a Yahiko-susurro-¡jamás se lo perdonare!-le dio un golpe en la mejilla a Gintaku. Este soltó su hacha y camino hacia atrás torpemente.

-E-Eso…me dolió-tartamudeo el hermano plata.

-¡Perra! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi hermano?!-Kintaku mando a volar el hacha hacia Konan. Esta se preparo para detener el hacha con su otra mano, pero se inmuto a ver un bulto negro frente a ella recibiendo el impacto.

-Yahiko-Konan observo sorprendida. El pelinaranjo estaba gravemente herido, su ropa estaba desgarrada gracias a los cortes, sangraba por los orificios y por su brazo mutilado.

-Te ibas a quedar con toda la diversión-una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-no has cambiado nada desde que nos conocimos-saco el hacha encajada en su cuerpo.

-¡Baka!-Konan abrazo a Yahiko y las lagrimas salieron inconscientemente de sus orbes-nuca mas me vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Sabes que me encanta ser el héroe en este tipo de situaciones-levanto su mirada hacia Sasuke, a este ya le faltaba poco para llegar a la salida-oye chico-Sasuke volteo-párese que se te da muy bien eso de escapar, miedo-esa palabras hirieron fuertemente el orgullo de Sasuke. Este dejo de escalar después de oír a Yahiko.

-¿Miedo?-el azabache salto de la pared y cayo al suelo-ni en un millón de años.

-¡Decídete de una vez! ¡¿Crees que escalar esta clase de paredes no cansa?!-le grito Sakura enojada mientras volvía a bajar.

-Se parecen mucho a nosotros cuando comenzamos a salir-le susurro Yahiko a Konan con un tono divertido.

-concéntrate-ambos se pusieron en posición de combate-espero que hayas mejorado.

Los dos hermanos observaban la escena con molestia. Estaban cansados de esperar-¡les aniquilaremos!-tanto como Kintaku y Gintaku se colocaron en una peculiar posición de kenpo-¡demostrémosle como se hace un verdadero efecto Kamikaze!

To be continue…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Se que debí haber completado todo en un solo capitulo. Pero si quieren quejarse con alguien, háganlo con mis profesores, y también con el Béisbol ya que en mi país es temporada. Agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviews. En fin, Sayonara.**


End file.
